Heir of Kira
by Mandalore the Maximum
Summary: Six years after Light Yagami's death, a new Shinigami drops his Death Note which lands in the suburban area of Royal Woods Michigan. 17 year old Lincoln Loud finds it and begins to follow in Light Yagami's footsteps, becoming the new Kira and attracting the attention of Near and the reassembled SPK. Disclaimer: Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon, Death Note belongs to Shonen Jump
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Notebook

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum uploading my next fanfic. This is actually another one I've been trying to do for quite some time. After several rewrites and what not, I've decided to not only make a continuation of the story of Death Note, but also change the ages and order of birth for each of the siblings for it to make sense. The siblings now go in this order.**

**Lincoln: 17 (born in 1999)**

**Lucy: 15 (born in 2001)**

**Lana: 14 (born in 2002)**

**Lola: 14 (born in 2002)**

**Lisa: 13 (born in 2003)**

**Lori: 11 (born in 2005)**

**Luna: 8 (born in 2008)**

**Luan: 7 (born in 2009)**

**Lynn: 6 (born in 2010)**

**Leni: 4 (born in 2012)**

**Lily: 1 (born in 2015)**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Notebook

Shinigami Realm

Dusty, dark, and boring, that was all the Shinigami realm had to offer. Ryuk couldn't even remember the last time he had heard something that would entertain him. He felt bored and uninterested with everything there was. Killing humans with his Death Note seemed unsatisfying because they were worlds apart, the games played by the other Shinigami bored him, the food was tasteless, and the sight was simply dull.

Ryuk tried several times to acquire a second Death Note so he could travel to the human world, but was unable to. It seemed that Sidoh blew the whistle on him and no one wanted to be anywhere near him.

Ryuk simply sat there, wondering what his life would be like if his old friend were still alive. Suddenly, Ryuk heard steps coming in his direction. He turned and was greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" Ryuk asked a Shinigami he had never seen before.

"I've been looking for you" the Shinigami responded "I wanna hear your story"

"Story?" Ryuk asked.

"I'll make it worth your while" the mysterious Shinigami then tossed something at Ryuk. Ryuk caught it in his hand, he opened it to reveal a Shinigami apple.

Ryuk began to chuckle at the sight of the rotten piece of fruit in his hand "Oh well, I would have liked one that's a little more juicy." Ryuk then took the apple and shoved it into his mouth.

"I wanna go down to the human world" said the mysterious Shinigami "I'm sick of this place, it's so boring. I've heard that the human world was a lot more interesting."

Ryuk then proceeded to swallow the apple "Well, it's no use complaining about how boring it is here." He said as he turned towards the Shinigami "Now, if you were thinking of doing something stupid, like changing the human world, _that _would be interesting. I was getting bored anyway, I'll humor you. Take it as my appreciation for that lousy apple. I'll tell you the story of a human I once knew, one who tried to change the world and become God."

Ryuk then told the new Shinigami the story of his old friend Light Yagami and his Death Note. He explained to him the thousands of criminals he killed when he first found the Death Note, his little brain contest with the detective simply known as L, how he nearly became the God of the human world and his defeat at the hand of L's successor, Near.

When he was finished, Ryuk opened his Death Note and looked at a single name written on it. **Light Yagami.**

"No, Light, you weren't actually a God back then, you were something else" he said while staring at the name, he then turned as he realized something "Hm, he left" Ryuk then turned towards the moon. "Go ahead, why not give it a shot? If you're lucky some unbelievable guy might just pick up your notebook. Maybe you'll get to see something you'll never forget for the rest of your life. That's what I think, wouldn't you agree…Light?"

Royal Woods, Michigan (Monday, September 5th 2016)

Lincoln simply sat there, on his desk, reading from his text book, like the rest of his classmates. He glanced at his wrist watch, five minutes 'til lunch time. Lincoln continued reading what was supposed to be a news article from a couple months back with the date March 5th 2016.

The article read.

Burglar Spotted In Royal Woods

A series of robberies have been occurring in the town region of Royal Woods Michigan. Local authorities recommend remaining indoors and keep doors and windows shut.

Lincoln remembered the events; his sisters were scared when it started, nonetheless the burglar, whose name was revealed to be Frank Smith, was caught shortly thereafter and everyone felt relieved. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and all the students headed towards the lunch room.

As he walked towards his locker, Lincoln began to question his path in life. A while back he received a visit from his father's younger brother who was in the police force.

"_If only I could contribute to do the same as my uncle_" he thought to himself "_things only seem to get worse every day._"

Lincoln put his books in his locker and headed towards the lunch room. As he did so, Lincoln began to wonder if he made the right decision when he decided to join the police force like his uncle. He may not have been as physically inclined as Lynn but he was considered the smartest of the bunch, second only to Lisa.

"Lincoln" the white haired teenager heard a voice cry out his name, he turned to see his best friend, Clyde McBride accompanied by his girlfriend. "How you doing buddy?"

"Hey, Clyde" Lincoln responded, he then turned towards the Goth who was actually friends with Lincoln's younger sister, Lucy "Haiku."

"Lincoln" Haiku said in a half whisper. The two had been at odds recently, mainly due to the fact that Lucy had arranged a secret date for them which ended on a sour note. To the point that tensions sored when Clyde decided to ask her out.

It wasn't that Lincoln wasn't happy for his friend; it was more that he felt a bit uncomfortable around her.

The three paid no mind and headed towards the lunch room. After getting their trays, Clyde began talking.

"So, Lincoln have you thought of taking anyone to the dance next week?" Lincoln simply stared at the table, completely amerced in his own thoughts "Lincoln"

"Huh" the white haired teen jolted his head up "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Have you guys seen the sudden increase in the town's crime rate?"

"Lincoln, Clyde just asked you about a dance and you're more concerned about the town's crime rate?" Haiku asked annoyed.

"Baby, leave him alone." Clyde said "Remember he said that he wanted to study to be a detective, so he has to focus on this sort of stuff." Haiku simply huffed, Clyde turned back to his friend "But she's got a point, Lincoln. You should give yourself a break, go out with someone. Don't you wanna give your mom grandchildren?"

"Why bother? I'm not even interested in a relationship at the moment." Lincoln responded "Besides, my uncle already explained to me that the profession I chose wouldn't really give me time for something like that. I kind of need to get used to it."

Clyde looked at his friend. He appeared to be absent, his body was there but his mind wasn't.

"_What goes on in that head of yours?_" Clyde thought. After several minutes, the bell finally rang and the students headed towards their next class.

Later that afternoon, Lincoln was walking home when he noticed something. "What's this?" he asked as he reached for the strange object. He couldn't make out exactly what it was as it was covered in dust. He blew on the cover to clear the dust and was left confused "What the?" the object was revealed to be a notebook with a black cover and big white bold letters that read **DEATH NOTE**. Lincoln stared at the black covered notebook and opened it to reveal the undercover which showed a list of what appeared to be instructions which read:

**HOW TO USE IT**

**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

**If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

Lincoln stared at the notebook with a raised eye brow "_A notebook that can kill anyone whose name is written in it?" _He thought to himself "_I'll bet it's some sort of prank that Haiku is trying to pull on me._" Lincoln then started to observe the notebook's under cover "_Although it does seem to be too detailed to be a simple prank._" Lincoln didn't pay much thought to it and placed the notebook in his bag. "_I must be out of my mind._"

After five minutes of walking back home, Lincoln opened the door which squeaked as he did so. "_Dad should really get that door fixed_" he thought. "I'm home" he shouted. Suddenly, a blonde eleven year old girl ran down the stairs. She wore a light blue shirt with a brown skirt.

"Lincoln" she said as she hugged his leg "I missed you, big brother."

Lincoln wrapped his arm around his little sister "Hi, Lori." He said "How was your day?"

"Ugh" Lori complained "There's this jerk at school named Bobby, he's been throwing these stupid pranks at me."

"Maybe he simply wants to get your attention" Lincoln said jokingly, Lori huffed at him. "Any way, I have a lot of homework, but call me if you need anything."

"Okay" Lori said as she ran towards the living room, only to see her little sister, Luna, watching TV. Lincoln laughed as his sisters fought over the remote and headed towards his bedroom.

Several minutes later, Lincoln had finally finished his homework and decided to inspect the notebook he found on his way back.

"So, if I write anyone's name in this notebook, as long as I memorize their face, that person will die?" he asked himself "Sounds a bit outlandish if you ask me. Although…"

He then recalled something that was occurring when he was 4, a specific case his uncle had worked on.

"_Could this be it?_" he thought "_The weapon used by Kira all those years ago?_" Lincoln paid no mind to it and simply closed the notebook. A while ago, Lincoln had saved enough money to buy a small TV for his bedroom.

And since he had nothing better to do, Lincoln decided to watch some TV. He circled from channel to channel eventually stopping at a local news broadcast.

"_I am currently standing outside of 'Flip's Food N Fuel' were Frank Smith, the notorious burglar from several months ago, is holding the establishment owner hostage_" said a horrified news reporter as the camera zoomed in to show the man's face, he had his arm wrapped around Flip while aiming a knife at the elder man's neck with his other hand _"The police has just arrived at the scene are surrounding the establishment"_.

Lincoln simply rolled his eyes and then turned towards the notebook lying on his desk. He walked towards it.

"_Alright, Kira_" he thought to himself "_Let's see if this is really your secret._"

Lincoln then opened the notebook to the first page which was completely blank; he then proceeded to grab a pen and took a close look at the man's face.

Lincoln then pressed the pen on the paper and scribbled it until he wrote the name **Frank Smith** on the notebook.

"_Alright, so forty seconds starting now._" Lincoln turned to his wristwatch and waited. Thirty seconds later he turned back to the screen and closed his eyes.

"_Nothing_" he thought "_Well, I wasn't expecting much._" He then grabbed the notebook and proceeded to close it.

"_Wait a minute, what's happening?_" said the news reporter as the camera zoomed in to see the escaped criminal suddenly dropping his knife and loosening his grip, allowing Flip to run. Smith brought his hand close to his chest and began screaming before collapsing onto the floor.

Lincoln simply stared in complete shock as a police officer ran towards the man who lay motionless on the floor. He placed his hand on Smith's neck, searching for a pulse. Several seconds later, he turned towards the chief. "_He's dead_" the officer shouted.

The young man gasped in pure horror. He didn't know what to expect, an extremely dangerous criminal that escaped from prison several years ago suddenly collapsed onto the floor and died before his eyes, exactly forty seconds after he had written the man's name in a notebook.

Lincoln was left speechless, motionless, and breathless as he stared blankly at the notebook. He looked at the white letters one more time before opening it. He stared at the strange letters in the undercover.

"Lincoln" said a voice from outside his door, Lincoln ran to open it and saw both his parents and sisters standing outside with worried looks on their faces. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong, big brother?" Lori asked.

Lincoln looked at the look of innocence in his sister's eyes, it felt wrong, but he didn't want her to worry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said "I was just startled by something I saw in the news."

"Alright" said Rita "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, mom" Lincoln insisted.

Lincoln walked back into his room, closed the door and then dropped his façade, inside he was trembling.

"_I killed him_" he thought to himself. "_I never imagined myself capable of killing. What am I going to do? I was always told that Kira was a bad person, and I just used the very same weapon he used. Does that make _me _a bad person?_"

Shinigami Realm

Ryuk noticed as the new Shinigami walked towards the portal to the human world

"Looks like someone found your Death Note" he whispered "I suppose asking you to bring me an apple is out of the question. Bah, no matter. Have fun."

The new Shinigami continued walking when he noticed the other Shinigami staring at him.

"Hey, new guy." Midora asked "Where are you going?"

"I hate to disappoint you but this entire place looks like this." Kinddara Guivelostain added.

"I know" the Shinigami responded "But I think I dropped my Death Note. I'll check the human world and see if it's there."

"The human world?" Midora asked "You actually heard Ryuk's story?"

"I did, is there a problem?" he turned towards the slug-like Shinigami.

"Not at all, at least not for me." Midora responded "I'm just saying that you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I'll keep that in mind." The Shinigami stated as he continued to walk towards the portal to the human world. He sprouted a large pair of Skeletal like wings and flew into the human world.

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? And what do you think Lincoln's gonna do with the Death Note? So, before any of you ask, yes. That Shinigami is the same one from the Death Note Relight Films.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Kira

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 2. now Last time we saw Lincoln he got his hands on a Death Note and killed the burglar from the episode 'Lock N' Loud', so now let's see what happens when he meets the Shinigami as well as his reasons for using the Death Note.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The New Kira

Royal Woods, Michigan (September 12th, 2016)

The family was gathered around the couch watching TV. While they would usually argue over what to watch, there was actually a news report present on every channel. The topic? Kira's return.

Criminals started falling left and right; it had been this way for an entire week. The family was terrified.

"This is horrible." Rita stated "Why does this keep happening?"

"This is awful" Leni screamed as she held onto Lola, who wrapped her arms around her.

"I hope Lincoln's okay." Lori commented, Lisa rolled her eyes with every mention of Kira.

At that moment the door opened and Rita turned towards it, her eyes widening at seeing her only son walk through the door. "Lincoln" she said as she ran to hug her son "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine" He replied somewhat annoyed. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework so I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Oh, ugh. Okay." Rita replied "Do you need anything?"

"No, mom. I'm fine" he said as he walked upstairs towards his room.

In the living room the sisters stared at their brother.

"Have you guys noticed that Lincoln has been acting strange recently?" Lori asked.

"He's been acting that way all week" Lucy commented.

"He must be under a lot of pressure." Lisa suggested "He did choose a life threatening carrier."

"And with the whole Kira thing…" Lana started.

"Oh please" Lisa cut her off "That's just an urban myth."

"Is not." Leni stated "How do you explain that all these criminals are dying just like that?"

"It's nothing more than a mere coincidence" Lisa objected.

"It's not a coincidence" Lucy stated "I remember something similar happened several years ago, when Lincoln and I were younger."

"Kira is real." Lynn Sr. said, catching all of his daughters' attention "He appeared out of nowhere shortly after Lisa was born, your uncle told us all he could about the case and it's progress."

"Then, shortly before Lynn Jr. was born, it stopped." Rita added "And now it's happening again, but why?"

Shinigami Realm

Ryuk sat there, wishing he could eat a nice, juicy apple. He looked up at the sky, particularly at the moon.

Bellow the other Shinigami began discussing the new Shinigami's whereabouts.

"I hear the new guy went down to the human world." Calikarcha stated, placing his deck on the floor.

"Really?" Daril Ghiroza asked "And why would he do something like that?"

"Apparently Ryuk told him a little story and convinced him to drop his Death Note." Midora stated.

"Bah" Armonia Justin Beyondormason commented "I did see him dropping a Black Death Note, which is weird because last I recall _his_ Death Note was Red."

"You think he managed to bribe the Old Man just like you, Midora?" Zellogi asked jokingly, causing Midora to growl at him.

"It doesn't matter" Armonia Justin stated "Surely a human has already found the new guy's Death Note and has no doubt started using it."

Ryuk stared at the other Shinigami as they continued to discuss the mysterious Shinigami he told his story to. He chuckled at their conversation "_Well, this suddenly got interesting_" he thought to himself as he turned towards the moon.

Royal Woods, Michigan

Lincoln walked into his room and shut the door before locking it. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a particular notebook and proceeded to open it. He began to chuckle at seeing the many names on it, covering a total of four pages.

It had been a busy week for him. Every day he would do the same thing, come home from school, do his homework and spend his free time writing names in the notebook. At this point each page had a total of 144 names divided among four columns and 36 rows.

"Looks like someone's been having fun" said a mysterious voice, Lincoln darted his eyes from one end of the room to another; he then suddenly felt a chill, as if someone was breathing on his shoulder, he then turned around and screamed in terror.

Standing behind him was a dark, grotesque figure with spiky brown hair. The figure was rather slim, had a skull for a face, red eyes, and wore a tie wrapped around his head Rambo style.

"What are you?" Lincoln asked, horrified at what he saw.

The figure then began to chuckle as it walked towards Lincoln. "Classic human paranoia" it said "Don't worry, kid, I won't harm you. My name is Cepi, I am a Shinigami."

The white haired Loud looked at the creature as it walked into the light, revealing a black coat, a pair of goggles, and a messenger bag. The creature was also limping as if its leg was injured and carried a large club made of what looked like bone.

"Shinigami?" Lincoln asked "You are a Shinigami?" The creature, now known as Cepi, nodded. "_A Japanese Death God_" Lincoln thought to himself. Then he turned to face the death god standing before him "You say your name is Cepi, correct?"

"Yes, that is my name" Cepi responded "And I take it that _you _are the one who found my Death Note."

The white haired teen began to shiver at the mention of those words. He stared into the Shinigami's scarlet eyes. "This is _your_ Death Note?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"It was, until it hit the ground" Cepi stated.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should have payed more attention to the instructions." Cepi responded "The Death Note becomes part of the human world once it hits the ground. As soon as the new owner of a Death Note has written the first name, the Shinigami who dropped said Death Note has a time limit of thirty nine days to find the note's new owner."

"And what exactly is gonna happen to me now?" Lincoln asked "Are you gonna eat my soul or something?"

"_Ryuk wasn't kidding_" Cepi thought to himself "Why did you ask that? I'm not gonna do anything to you. The Death Note is now yours; you can do whatever the hell you want with it."

"It's mine?" Lincoln asked in disbelief "So you're saying that I can use it and you won't do anything?"

"Let me put it to you this way…" Cepi started

"Lincoln" a voice suddenly cut Cepi off as the door to the bedroom opened revealing Lincoln's father, Lynn Loud Sr. "Lincoln, finish your homework as soon as you can. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"_What, dad can't see him?_" Lincoln thought confused that his father didn't notice the death god standing in the middle of the room. "Ugh, sure thing, dad" Lincoln said nervously.

"Alright, then. Don't take too long." Lynn Sr. said as he closed the door and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

The white haired young man sighed in relief at the fact that his father didn't seem to know that Cepi was there.

"Rule number ten" Cepi stated "Only those that have touched the Death Note can see me. Now, as I was saying. You will feel all the pain and terror known only to those who have used the Death Note. If you don't want it, you can simply give it back to me, but that would mean I have to erase all your memories of the past week. You won't remember that the Death Note even exists."

"But why me?" Lincoln asked "Why did you drop it?"

"You really want to know why I dropped it." Lincoln nodded "I dropped it because I was bored."

Lincoln's eyes lit up in surprise "Just because you were bored?"

"I don't if you know this kid, but the Shinigami Realm is so boring. Most Shinigami like to gamble with each other. If you try to write names in your Death Note, they tease you for working so hard. Besides, killing humans was unsatisfying given that we're worlds apart. But what intrigued me the most was the story of a Shinigami who came here around the year of 2003."

Lincoln's eyes lit up "That's when the Kira killings first began." He stated.

"You know the story, eh. But you probably don't know the whole thing." Cepi responded "One more thing I should tell you is this. When your time to die comes, I'll be the one to write your name on the Death Note I hold here." Cepi reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a similar notebook as the one Lincoln had, except this one was red. "Black is the most common color for a Death Note. There are several of us who have a red Death Note like mine, and only a handful is allowed to use a rare white Death Note. And before you ask, a human who uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell when they die."

"So you're telling me, that I can continue killing criminals with the Death Note all I want?"

"Yes, but why do you bother with that?"

"Well, as you can see I already started using it. I plan to finish what the original Kira started, whipping out all of the world's criminals. That way, no one will ever do anything evil again."

"So you plan to be the new Kira? Finish what Light Yagami started?"

"That was his name? Light Yagami? But no, I know what his intentions were, to build a new world free of injustice and rule as its God. But I do this for my family, so they won't have to live in fear anymore. I do this for them, mainly…I do it for my sister, Lori."

"_Ryuk was right, humans are so very interesting._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? Next chapter will focus more on Near, and we'll finally meet this 'uncle' they're talking so much about.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Near

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 3. now Last time we saw Lincoln he met the Shinigami Cepi and explained that he wanted to use the Death Note to make the world a better place for his family. So, now the biggest obstacle in Lincoln's way is about to reveal itself in the form of Near.**

**Special thanks to **Threebranch** for providing me with the idea for this particular chapter.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Near

Wammy's house: Winchester, England (September 13th, 2016)

"_So there's a new Kira_" Near thought to himself "_Interesting. Apparently another Shinigami dropped a Death Note in the world; someone found it and took the mantle of Kira._"

Near had believed that the legacy of Kira concluded with the death of Light Yagami, the original Kira. Yagami's dilution of believing he could become God only lead to his downfall. While he succeeded where L had failed, Near was deeply saddened by the death of his partner, Mello. Near believed that he could continue as L's successor and honor his fallen friend and associate.

But this, this was something he wasn't prepared for. A new Death Note, a new Shinigami and a new Kira.

It both impressed and frightened Near to his core.

"_I wonder who it could be this time_" he thought "_if it is a new Kira, then I can only guess that he, she or they have the same plan. I cannot let it continue, I need to find out who it is._"

Near simply sat there, building a house made out of cards, trying to discover who this new Kira could be.

"_If only Mello was here_" he thought "_I'll admit that if it wasn't for him, I would have never confirmed out that Light Yagami was Kira. Guess I'm by myself this time._"

Near suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he shouted, the door then opened to reveal Near's old team. "It's good to see you all here."

"What's all this about, Near?" Rester asked.

"Simple, Commander Rester" Near responded "We seem to be dealing with a new Kira. It seems another Shinigami dropped their Death Note, someone found it and started killing criminals with it, following in Light Yagami's footsteps."

"I hope you have a plan to solve this." Lidner stated.

"I do" Near responded, he then turned and noticed that a certain member of his team wasn't completely focused. "Is something wrong, Gevanni?"

Gevanni turned towards Near "Oh, no it's just that…I haven't been in touch with my brother for a while and, if there's no problem, I'd like to see if he and his family are okay."

Near turned towards Gevanni, he began to scan the man's facial features. They were those of a worried man. "Very well." He responded "You can go visit your brother if you'd like."

"Thank you" Gevanni responded.

"But I expect you to return once you are finished."

"I will." Gevanni then proceeded to walk out the door. Once he did, Rester and Lidner turned towards Near.

"So what's the plan?" Rester asked.

"First of all we must gather the ICPO" Near stated "And inform them of what we have discovered."

ICPO Headquarters: Lyon, France

Five hundred cases of heart attacks, six hundred cases of suicide, and seven hundred cases of accidental deaths in the US alone. The deaths of criminals all over the world seemed to be greater than when the original Kira appeared, now it seemed to double. Several police divisions from all over the world gathered for a special session in the ICPO headquarters.

"_This can't be true, can it?_" Matsuda thought "_We destroyed the Death Note that Light had, but how is Kira back? It could only be a different Kira. It has to be, I was the one who shot Light._"

"Matsuda" said a voice beside him "Snap out of it."

"Oh, sorry, Aizawa" Matsuda responded "I was just thinking. It couldn't be a new Kira, could it?"

"Matsuda, don't be ridiculous" Ide stated "We destroyed that damned notebook, remember?"

"I know, but we all know that it wasn't the only one. What if another Shinigami dropped theirs and someone else found it?"

"That _is_ a possibility" Mogi spoke "Ryuk was not the only Shinigami, and Light didn't have the only Death Note. I wonder if Near is already working on the case."

"He most certainly is, Mr. Mogi" said a voice from behind the four Japanese detectives, they all turned to see a lone figure standing behind them. It was the silhouette of a man wearing a trench coat and a Stetson hat to hide her face.

"You must be the new Watari" Aizawa stated.

"I am, Mr. Aizawa" the figure responded "I have a message from Near."

The four detectives turned towards each other, they hadn't had word from Near since the Cheap Kira incident, and now, when the threat of a new Kira is presented, he suddenly sends someone to speak with _them_ specifically.

Watari began to walk towards the center of the gathering.

"Gentlemen" he said "I bring to you a message from L"

All the attendants, excluding Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Ide started mumbling. Suddenly, on the main screen, the image shifted to a white screen with a single, black letter in the center.

L

"Greetings, members of the ICPO" said a distorted voice "I am L. I am certain that you are all aware of the current situation, there is a new Kira."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"_I knew it_" Matsuda thought.

"_A new Kira?_" Aizawa thought "_Matsuda was right_"

"If you are wondering how it can be possible, I'll gladly explain it to you." L announced "The original Kira, killed at a specific rate, targeting specific people, and worked by himself at first. But this Kira is different, he is organized, he is keen, and is neither as cocky nor as arrogant as the previous Kira. Let me explain, this Kira operates differently to the original, if you recall the previous Kira only killed using heart attacks, this Kira, however, uses a variety of different methods. Not only is this Kira more organized, he is also more creative with his methods."

Mogi turned to face his fellow detectives who were in disbelief that the new Kira would exploit the powers of the Death Note so openly.

"After examining each victim, I am lead to believe that this new Kira could be hiding in the west, possibly in the United States. That I have not determined."

All the attendants turned to each other.

"We wish to help you on this investigation" Matsuda shouted.

"Matsuda, sit down" Aizawa objected.

"I am sorry, Mr. Matsuda" L apologized "But I cannot ask such things from you. It would simply jeopardize the entire investigation. I appreciate your dedication to the case, but I cannot allow any of you to join the investigation."

Matsuda lowered his head in disappointment and sat back down.

"Now" L continued "I believe that it is time for me to inform that I will be confronting this new Kira were ever he is hiding."

"_He will use the exact same tactic used by the first L years ago_" Aizawa thought "_It worked on Light, but will it work on this new Kira?_"

Royal Woods, Michigan (September 15th 2016)

The Louds sat on the couch, watching TV in the living room. The predominant programing was of course new reports about Kira. As they circled from channel to channel, Kira was everywhere.

All throughout the week, the Louds would hear several different comments about Kira, some positive some negative.

The Louds for the most part, remained on the negative spectrum completely disapproving Kira's actions; Lisa remained neutral refusing to believe that Kira was real and attributed all these deaths to pure coincidence.

"When are these killings gonna stop?" Rita asked.

"They are not killings, mother" Lisa stated "To classify multiple cases of heart attacks, accidents and suicides as the work of a Serial Killer is simply absurd."

"Tell that to those found dead just like that." Luan objected.

The girls then started arguing, trying to make Lisa understand that Kira was real and the 13 year old scientist refusing to do so.

"Girls, now is not the time to be fighting" Lynn Sr. ended the discussion.

"Mom, will Kira get to us?" Leni asked scared.

"Don't worry, Leni." Rita said rapping her arm around her second youngest daughter "Kira only kills bad people, you'll be fine."

Lisa rolled her eyes and was about to argue with her mother when a knock was heard at the door. "Police, open up" said a voice from outside the door.

"I'll get it." Said Lynn Sr. as he walked towards the door. His hands began to tremble as he reached for the door knob.

"Lynn Loud Sr." said the voice from outside.

"Yes" Lynn Sr. responded.

"You're here by put under arrest."

"For what charge?"

"Not giving your little brother a hug." Lynn Sr. chuckled as he opened the door revealing a man in his late thirties with short black hair and green eyes, wearing a blue dress suit with a white shirt and black tie. Lynn Sr. ran to hug the man.

"Uncle Stephen" the girls ran towards the man and embraced him in a group hug, Rita however simply looked at him with an unamused look on her face.

"Rita" Stephen said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Detective Loud" Rita said in an indifferent tone "Are you here to convince another of my children to pursue a dangerous profession?"

"I didn't convince anyone" Stephen defended "Lincoln made that decision for himself."

Rita simply scuffed and headed back towards the couch. Rita had always resented her brother in-law for her son's decision to join the police. She remembered when Lincoln made the announcement like it was yesterday.

Despite the many claims that it was Lincoln's decision, Rita continued to resent her brother in-law.

"Rita, please." Lynn Sr. placed a hand over his wife's shoulder "We've talked about this." The woman closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Alright" she said as she took the girls and headed towards the living room, all while shooting a brief glare at her husband's brother.

As Rita and the girls headed towards the living room, Lori turned towards her mother.

"I'm gonna tell Lincoln that Uncle Stephen's here." She said, Rita turned towards the eleven year old and closed her eyes.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She said, Lori then ran towards the stair case.

Inside his room, Lincoln was on his computer doing research.

He had just finished writing the names **Paul Rossi**, **Wesley Rush**, **Chad Rovers**, **Alfred Reteria**, **Ted Ridley**, **Ella Rossi**, **Tay Rice**, **Martha Rogers**, **Aysha Roper**, **Edith Reese** and **Maggie Robin**. All of whom died of heart attacks, but he decided to have a little fun and caused a car-hacker named **Owen Robinson** to die in a car accident, a drug addict named **Anthony Ray** to die of a cocaine overdose, and an abusive and neglectful mother named **Linda Rayner **to commit suicide.

Lincoln continued to chuckle as he wrote their names in the notebook, suddenly a knock was heard on his door.

"Lincoln" said Lori's voice "Uncle Stephen's here." Lincoln quickly closed his lap top and placed the Death Note on his desk.

"Remember what I told you" Cepi told him "if anyone else touches the notebook they'll be able to see me."

"I'm well aware of that" Lincoln said as he placed a pile of books on top of the Death Note before opening the door.

"Come on, Lincoln" Lori then began to pull on her brother's arm. He laughed at his sister's insistence.

"Alright, Lori" he said. The two continued down the hall and down the staircase before making a turn to the kitchen.

"Lincoln" said Stephen as he ran to hug his nephew, who returned the hug. "Question, what are the characteristics needed to recognize a person?"

"Head shape, hair color, eye color and facial marks" Lincoln responded.

"Keep practicing" Stephen responded, patting his nephew on the shoulder.

Lincoln smiled and nodded at his uncle, then he noticed Cepi beginning to chuckle.

"_What is up with you, Shinigami?_" he thought before turning back to his uncle "Look, uncle Stephen" he said, catching both men's attention "I'd love to continue chatting but I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, don't worry son." Lynn Sr. responded "I'm sure your uncle won't mind."

Lincoln turned towards his uncle who nodded; Lincoln then patted Lori on the head and headed towards his bedroom. Once inside, he dropped the act.

"What were you chuckling about?" Lincoln asked with a hint of anger in his voice "What was so funny?"

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble" Cepi responded "Your uncle was involved in the last investigation, was part of the team that took down Light Yagami. I imagine how hard it might be for him if he learns that you have a Death Note as only a handful know of its existence."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Lincoln reassured "There hasn't been any indication that the police might get involved in this." Lincoln then sat on his bed and proceeded to grab his laptop. However, when he opened it he noticed something that wasn't there before.

The screen showed a sort of email from an unknown source, the only thing on it was a large black letter in the center.

L

Lincoln raised a confused eyebrow "_Where'd this come from?_" he thought as he clicked on it. The screen then shifted to the digital image of a young man, likely in his early twenties with shaggy black hair and bags under his eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of blue pants spinning around in a golden and red spinning chair. The figure suddenly stopped and turned towards the screen.

"Hello, I am L." said the figure "How have you been, Kira? You remember me, don't you? I admire your pursuit of a peaceful new world order but your methods are wrong. Don't waste lives. You're not God. Let's meet and discuss it. Log in from this URL. Your Shinigami's name is the password."

"What is this?" he thought as he clicked on the URL, suddenly it shifted to a website that Lincoln was unfamiliar with called 'Detective L' suddenly, the image of the same young man appeared in what appeared to be a hotel room.

"Hello, Kira" the figure said "If you clicked on this page you must be wondering where it came from. I'd like to get to know you a little better. Let's play a little game, shall we?"

Suddenly a textbox appeared with the word password over it and a button that said sign in below it.

"So that's what this is?" Lincoln asked in disbelief "A simple game."

"I might be worth a try" Cepi suggested "Remember what he said, the Shinigami's name is the password." Lincoln began to think, he hadn't heard the name of any Shinigami other than Cepi. But then he realized something.

"Cepi, what was the name of the Shinigami who came here last time?" he asked.

"Huh?" Cepi said "Oh, you mean the one who gave the Death Note to Light Yagami. Well, if you must know his name is Ryuk."

"Ryuk, eh?" Lincoln then turned towards the computer screen and began to type "Let's see here, R-Y-U-K. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Lincoln then moved the cursor towards the sign in button and clicked on it. The image then shifted to an investigation room with computer screens showing what appeared to be a conference room where eight men were sitting in a circle. Several names were positioned above the heads of these eight men; they were Eiichi Takahashi, Masahiko Kida, Shingo Midou, Arayoshi Hatori, Suguru Shimura, Reiji Namikawa, Takeshi Ooi and Kyosuke Higuchi.

Lincoln was a bit confused as the image of the same young man appeared in front of the computer monitor, sitting in an unusual manner and sipping a cup of coffee.

"This is what we're gonna do." He said "I'll put you through a series of puzzles which you'll have to solve. These men you see here make up the first puzzle. Here's how it goes. These eight men are all members of a powerful corporation known as Yotsuba, all of them with promising careers which makes them potential candidates to be the companies next CEO. One of them, however has been killing their company's prime competitors, your job is to figure out who it was. Can you do it before I do? You have ten minutes."

Lincoln looked at the eight men and placed the cursor on each of them, each time he did so, it showed him the information of each man. With this in mind, he began to think. "Let's see, by process of elimination the least likely candidates are Hatori, Namikawa, Shimura and Midou." He stated "Kida seems ambitious, but not the type that would kill for a promotion. Takahashi and Ooi don't really have anything to gain with the Deaths of others so that leaves us with…" he then moved the cursor towards Higuchi and clicked on him.

The young man from earlier then appeared before him "Congratulations, Kira." He said "You caught the right man and put a stop to him." The image then shifted to an abandoned warehouse with several people dressed in fancy clothing, resembling members of the Mafia.

One of them in particular caught Lincoln's attention; it was a young man, at the very least 19 years old, with short chin-length blond hair wearing a leather jacket over a black leather vest, a pair of fingerless leather gloves and black biker boots. Half of his face was burnt and he was biting on a chocolate bar.

The image of L then appeared on the screen. "For your second puzzle we are at a mafia hideout. The person we are looking for is someone called Mello; he is an old pupil of mine. Your job is to discover which of these mobsters is Mello. I'll give you a hint; he's the most unusual of the group. You have ten minutes."

It didn't take a genius to figure this one out. Lincoln quickly moved the cursor towards the blond man biting the chocolate bar and clicked on him.

L reappeared on the screen "Well, that was fat." He commented "You were actually able to find him rather quickly. I guess the hint made it easier. Never mind, let's move on."

The image then shifted back to the initial hotel room, L sat on a couch eating a slice of cake. "For your third and final puzzle" he said "You simply have to discover something simple. You need to discover my name."

Lincoln's eyes widened "What?"

"This may prove difficult, as that is something I typically don't reveal. But you can manage to do that; you'll be able to win our little game. I'll give you a hint; the first three letters of my name spell the word Law. You have ten minutes."

Lincoln felt like giving up, this was the hardest of all the puzzles. He began to think, law was his only clue. Suddenly, the screen shifted to what looked like a single file cabinet in the middle of a large records room. One of the drawers opened to reveal a large collection of folders sorted in alphabetical order. He began scanning through each folder, through the L section of the cabinet eventually finding one with the word Lawliet on it. Lincoln quickly clicked on it mere seconds before time out. Suddenly the screen simply faded to black.

Lincoln felt confused; did he get it right or not? Then a message appeared on the screen which read:

You win; thank you for playing.

Lincoln raised a brow; this was something he did not expect. Suddenly, the image of L appeared on the screen, which caused Lincoln to gasp in shock.

"Congratulations, Kira." He said "You solved all the puzzles. Now would you please turn to your TV screen? Thank you for your cooperation."

Lincoln's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "_It was all a trap._" He thought as he reached for his remote and turned his small TV on. As soon as he did the image of a single black letter appeared on the screen.

L

"Greetings" said a distorted voice through the screen. "I am L. I am transmitting this message globally to inform that the SPK has been reformed and is currently working on the case to catch this new Kira."

"SPK?" Lincoln whispered "Special Provision for Kira"

"It's lead by a guy called Near" Cepi added "Ryuk told me about him, he is the one who exposed Light Yagami as the original Kira."

The young man gasped in shock. _THIS _was the person that took down Kira?

"I promise you that we will do our best to catch this new Kira." Near stated "I have already recruited some of the best detectives and agents from all around the globe. Kira, if you are listening to this, I will find you. Thanks to you playing my little online game, I already know where you are as I began analyzing your actions since the first day, the day you killed Frank Smith. The report of his crimes was only transmitted in the state of Michigan, in the United States and the small town of Royal Woods only transmits local news which are not transmitted anywhere else. This gives me a location, you are in Royal Woods."

Lincoln simply stood there, motionless and breathless "_You bastard_" he thought

"Know this, Kira" Near continued "I know how you operate, I know what tools you use to kill, and I promise you that I will catch you before you even have a chance to use them against me."

"Looks like he caught you" Cepi stated "He set you a trap and you fell for it."

"No matter" Lincoln stated, his eyes cold as ice "He said he'd be coming after me, let him try. I won't let something like this get in the way of my plans. I will discover who he is and eliminate him."

Cepi simply stared at the screen and began to think "_I must say, this suddenly got interesting, an analytical game of cat and mouse between Near, the successor of L, and Lincoln Loud, the heir of Kira. Ryuk was right, humans are so much fun._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? In case you couldn't tell, the uncle they were referring to is none other than Stephen Gevanni, who's real name is Stephen Loud. I'm not even making that up, there's a character in Death Note with the surname of Loud. How convenient.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 The New Girl

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 4. Now last time we saw Lincoln Near tricked him into revealing his location using a computer game with cases and events from the original series and a digital avatar of the original L. In this chapter, we'll explore a previous point I introduced in chapter 1 and how it will affect Lincoln's moral code.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The New Girl

SPK headquarters; New York City, New York (September 17th 2016)

"Near" said Watari "They have arrived."

Near had just finished stacking a scale model of Royal Woods made completely out of LEGOs as his team entered the room.

"I am pleased to know you all arrived." Near stated while placing the last block at the top of the black roof of a two story white house.

"Near" said Gevanni "Is that my brother's house?"

"This, Gevanni is a scale model of Royal Woods, Michigan. I constructed it basing myself on satellite photos of the town." Near then took a LEGO bicycle and placed it on the roof.

"Why did you ask us to come?" Rester asked "All of us."

"Simple, Commander Rester." Near responded "Because the three of you helped me end Light Yagami's reign of terror. Now, gentlemen, if you would kindly pay attention, there is much we need to discuss. Watari."

Watari then walked into the room and presented each SPK member with a folder. They each opened them to find a large list of people who lived within the town. All of whom appeared to be high school students.

"Take the time to analyze the information you've been given." Near stated "I believe that among these people" Near twirled a lock of his hair in the index finger of his right hand "we will find our prime suspect." Gevanni began looking through the many files of all the suspects, he saw several that he had seen before in his many visits to the town, others he didn't recognize, but one in particular caught his attention. "Now, if we were to concentrate solely on the suburban region of the town, I am certain that we…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Gevanni shouted, cutting Near off "Why is my nephew a suspect?"

"Gevanni" Near said defensively "We cannot omit anyone from the investigation. Everyone in that town is a suspect, including your nephew."

Gevanni simply looked at Near; he never expected him to go this far, and yet, he had a valid point. Gevanni had read the reports and heard of Suichi Aizawa's suspicions towards Light Yagami and the behavior of Soichiro Yagami towards the idea of his son being Kira.

Gevanni was smarter than to let his emotions get in the way of the investigation; he then turned towards both Rester and Lidner and gave out a defeated sigh "Understood, sir." He finally said.

"Good" Near responded, twirling his hair in his index finger "Now as I was saying. I believe this new Kira either denied or is unaware of the deal to acquire the eyes of a Shinigami and thus is unable to figure out a person's name simply by looking at them. This gives us an advantage; I say we use it."

"What do you propose we do?" Lidner asked.

"I already thought of something" Near responded "I have a contact living in Detroit who can help us. He was part of the Philippine National Police and moved to America during the original Kira investigation. I could contact him to provide us with Intel on the region before going there ourselves. Once we've gathered enough Intel" Near then removed a block from one the white house which slowly fell apart "We will simply spring the trap."

"_Brilliant_" Gevanni thought "_He's put a lot of thought into how he plans to catch Kira. I only hope this contact of his is reliable, we don't want a repeat of the incident with the FBI agents sent to Japan during the first investigation._"

"_All the pieces are in place_" Near thought "_I will see this through all the way. I just hope that Mello's old contact is willing to cooperate. He trusted Mello, but there is little guarantee that he will trust me. I have to try, he was of great help last time; we need him._"

Detroit, Michigan

"I'm home" Ernesto shouted, soon after he noticed his wife and daughter in the living room watching a news report. The subject was, of course, Kira. Ernesto sighed as he sat down next to them.

"When is this gonna stop?" Ernesto's wife, Marisol, asked worried "When will this monster learn?"

"Calm down, mom" her daughter, Stella, replied calmly "This L guy is gonna catch him."

Ernesto rolled his eyes at his daughter's indifferent response. She had always been that way and hardly took anything seriously. It had been like this during the first investigation.

Ernesto remembered that, during this time, he worked undercover. His task was to infiltrate a mafia group who had just kidnapped the director of the Japanese Task Force at the time. There he met a man called Mello, who informed him that he was planning to catch Kria.

He hadn't heard from Mello since Kiyomi Takada, Kira's spokesperson, was found dead at a burnt down church. Shortly thereafter, the killings stopped.

Now history was repeating itself, Ernesto wondered if Mello would get involved again or at the very least his rival Near.

Suddenly, the house phone began to ring. "I'll get it" Stella said as she stood up and walked towards the phone. "Hello?" Ernesto continued to watch the news while his wife looked worried that this nightmare would never end. "Dad, it's for you." Ernesto then turned towards his daughter who handed him the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_This is Near_" said a distorted voice "_I take it you are Ernie Nardini._"

"That was the name I took when I was undercover" Ernesto responded "Surely Mello has told you that…"

"_Mello is dead._" Ernesto's eyes widened at the sudden news. Now it made sense, he couldn't get in contact with Mello because Kira must have gotten to him. "_But, yes. He did tell me about you. I am in need of your assistance. I have reason to believe Kira is hiding in the town of Royal Woods Michigan, I need your help to figure out who it is._"

"I no longer serve with the police." Ernesto responded "I left that life after losing contact with Mello."

"_I am aware of that, and I won't hold it against you if you disagree to aid in the investigation. Still, I will send you an email just in case you change your mind. If you chose to help us, send me an email and I will contact you as soon as possible. I look forward to speaking with you again._"

As soon as Near hung up, Ernesto turned towards his family. This was something he didn't want to put them through for a second time. Part of the reason Stella was so nonchalant was because of his line of work.

"_What should I do?_" he asked himself "_I want Kira stopped, but I can't do this to my family a second time. I need to think this through._"

Royal Woods, Michigan (September 22nd 2016)

It had been a weak since Near's challenge, and Lincoln was preparing for their inevitable confrontation. At this moment, Lincoln was rethinking his strategy. Near had tricked him into revealing his location by playing an online game. This was a revelation to Lincoln; he could not afford to be careless again.

"_I need to rethink my approach._" Lincoln thought to himself "_Near is clearly plotting to lure me into a trap. I can't be so careless again, I need to beat him. For Lori's sake._"

For Lori's sake. He kept telling himself that. He was convinced that he was doing this for his sister. But at the same time, he began to question his actions. Something he hadn't done until Near entered the picture. Each time, his family (aside from Lisa) would often give negative comments about Kira. He wondered how they would react if they discovered that Kira had been living under their roof this whole time.

Lincoln shook his head "_No, I'm doing this for them. So that they won't have to live in fear anymore. I'm not like Light Yagami, I don't wish to become a God, and I won't make the same mistake he made._"

Lincoln then turned towards his wrist watch and realized something. "_I should get ready for school._" Lincoln looked out of his bedroom door and noticed his sisters were all lined up for the bathroom. "_I only wish we didn't have to do this every morning._" He then grabbed his comb, shaving cream and razor and walked towards the line.

Several minutes later everyone was standing at the door when suddenly, Lincoln's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he said as he picked it up "Oh, hi Clyde. What's up?"

"_Hey, Lincoln_" Clyde said on the other end "_Did you hear, a new girl just entered School. I hear she's cute. I think you should ask her out._"

Lincoln rolled his eyes "I already told you, Clyde. I'm not interested in a relationship right now. Besides, how can I ask her out? I don't even know her." Lincoln suddenly heard squeals from behind him, he turned to see his sisters all jumping up and down with smiles on their faces, he groaned inwardly. "_Oh, great_" he thought to himself.

"Lincoln, this is great." Lori stated as she hugged his leg.

"Yeah, Bro." Luna stated "That way you can finally have a girlfriend, like we all wanted."

"Girls, we talked about this." Lincoln said sternly "I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Then when _will_ you be interested?" Lucy asked. Lincoln's eye began to twitch; Lucy noticed this and lowered her gaze towards the ground "Oh, right. Sorry"

Lincoln sighed as he looked at his sisters "Listen, girls." He said softly "I get that you want me to have a girlfriend, but I'm just not interested right now. You know I haven't had a stable relationship since…Ronnie Anne and I broke up."

The sisters all looked towards the ground, still remembering the event as if it were only yesterday.

It happened while Lincoln was still in middle school, he and Ronnie Anne had been dating for several months, and then one day it abruptly ended.

"_Look, Lincoln_" Ronnie Anne stated "_It's not that I don't like you anymore. You're a great guy, but I don't think this is going to work._"

"Lincoln, that was 5 years ago" Lucy stated "Get over it."

Lincoln simply sighed and turned towards the door. "We'd better go" he said "We don't wanna be late for school."

Soon after, Lincoln boarded the bus that would lead him to school. Suddenly, he noticed an empty seat next to a girl he had never seen before. She had short black hair, tanned skin and wore a white sweater with a red star and a long black skirt.

"_I couldn't hurt to keep her company_" he thought as he walked towards the empty seat. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl looked up at the white haired teen.

"Sure" she said as Lincoln sat next to her.

"So, you're new to Royal Woods?"

"Yeah, it's lonely being the new kid in town."

"Well, maybe you just haven't met the right people yet."

The girl looked over at Lincoln and began to blush a little, Lincoln noticed this and began to swear a little.

"You're quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" Cepi chuckled, Lincoln shot him a glare. "I was only joking, geez."

"Oh, where are my manners." Lincoln said, turning towards the girl "My name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." He extended his hand towards her "what's yours?"

The girl grabbed his hand and began to shake it "I'm Stella, Stella Nardini."

"Yeah, right." Lincoln heard Cepi say in a half-whisper.

However, as the bus drove off, Lincoln noticed a man with tanned skin, short black hair and a short mustache wearing a trench coat and Stetson hat standing at the Bus stop.

"_Alright, Near_" he thought as he got into his car "_This better be worth it._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? This is just the first part of a story arc which will culminate with Lincoln and Near meeting for the very first time.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Deal

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 4. This will be the second chapter of the Stella Arc, as you could tell, the last chapter borrowed elements from the episode 'White Hare' where Stella made her debut. In this chapter, we'll focus on the events of 'Be Stella My Heart' as well as cover the subject of the Shinigami Eyes. Will Lincoln accept the deal? Let's find out**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The Deal

Royal Woods, Michigan (September 26th 2016)

The lunch room was full of chatter on the current conflict between Kira and L. While several students supported Kira, the rest actually wanted L to win. At this current moment, Lincoln and his friends were split down the middle.

"I'm telling you. The streets are safer thanks to Kira" Zach commented.

"I wouldn't call it safer." Rusty argued "Do you know how many people are afraid to even leave their homes?"

"Most of those people are criminals" Clyde stated "People who haven't done anything wrong have nothing to worry about."

"What about L's claim that Kira was hiding here, in Royal Woods?" Liam stated "Shouldn't we be alarmed that a worldwide serial killer lives in the same town as us?"

While his friends rambled on about Kira, Lincoln decided to simply eat his lunch. While Clyde and Zach supported Kira, Liam and Rusty condemned him. Lincoln, at least publically, chose to remain neutral. Suddenly, something caught Lincoln's eye.

"Guys, here comes the new girl! The one I met on the bus." He commented as his friends turned to see the new girl, Stella Nardini walk towards them.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Hi, Stella" Lincoln stated "Would you like to sit?"

"Sure." Stella sat next to Lincoln, catching the others' attention. They had heard she was cute, but were surprised at how gorgeous she was. Liam started sweating nervously, Zach began to mumble, Rusty attempted to put up a macho façade and Clyde kept repeating "I'm in a relationship" to himself. Lincoln, on the other hand, remained calm as he usually was. Stella noticed how the others were acting and began to feel uneasy.

"Uhhhh...right. So, yeah. I'll just, uh...yeah." Stella grabbed her tray, got up from her seat, and walked away. As soon as she left, the others began to calm down.

"Way to scare her away, guys." Lincoln said sarcastically as he two grabbed his tray and followed her.

SPK Headquarters, New York City

"Four more suicides, six more accidental deaths, two deaths caused by disease and eight more heart attacks." Rester said as he held a clipboard in hand "The rate of these killings continues undisturbed."

"Which means Kira continues with his approach." Near stated as he placed a domino in front of a long line of them. "It seems this Kira truly believes in what he is doing. He refuses to alter his approach because he doesn't see it as beneficial."

Near stared at the monitor, showing the reports of all the deaths of the past week. "_What are you trying to prove, Kira? That you are different from Light Yagami?_" Near had tried his best to use the same tactics his mentor had used against Light Yagami, but none have worked. Aside from pin pointing a location in the state of Michigan, the SPK seemed to have reached a dead end in the investigation.

"Any word from Nardini?" Near asked as he reached for another domino.

"The usual" Lidner responded "His daughter hasn't spotted anything unusual, though she has been seen around a group of boys that might be of interest."

Lidner presented Near with various papers sporting several pictures. The first had bright red hair, green eyes, freckles and traces of acne. The second also had bright red hair, albeit in a bowl style haircut, with blue eyes and freckles. The third had dark red hair, freckles, and wore a pair of thick glasses. The fourth was African American, with black hair in a seventies style afro and a pair of thick glasses. However, before Near could look at the fifth one, Gevanni interfered.

"Are you going to ask Nardini to spy on my nephew?" he asked enraged. "If my brother finds out about this…"

"He won't" Near responded "And I am not suggesting to spy on your nephew and his friends either." Near placed the domino at the front of the row "Not yet, at least. If nothing changes within the next few months, we'll concentrate on a different group of people. If everything goes well" Near then pushed the domino, which tripped over the rest, knocking them down until they formed the word Guilty "All the pieces will fall into place."

"_This has to work._" Near thought "_If this continues, I'll have no choice but to interfere directly._"

Royal Woods, Michigan

It was time for PE class at Royal Woods High School; today's exercise was, to nobody's surprise, dodgeball.

"Okay, guys, snake formation!" Rusty stated, as the rest hid behind him and made hissing sounds similar to a snake.

"You know guys, this stuff's getting old." Lincoln said as he positioned himself to grab a ball.

"Hey, guys," Stella said as she walked towards them "what do you have going on here? Some kind of defensive maneuver? Can I get in on this?"

"Sure, you can take my place." Lincoln said as he turned towards his friends, who all froze in place "Okay...well, good luck."

"Seriously, why do you keep scaring her away?" Lincoln said annoyed, before being hit in the head with a ball.

"Aw, come on, Girl Jordan! Coach didn't even blow the whistle yet!" Zach complained as Lincoln rubbed his head.

Later the guys were in chemistry, working on a project involving chemicals. Lincoln was taking notes while the rest were arguing over who should hold what.

"I think we can all agree I should handle the Bunsen Burner after what happened last time." Clyde stated.

"Yeah. Rusty and his aftershave." Zach complained.

"What can I say? It sets the ladies on fire too." Rusty defended arrogantly. Lincoln rolled his eyes, suddenly he noticed Stella walking towards them yet again.

"Hey, guys, need another lab partner?" she asked "Otherwise, I have to be with Mrs. Johnson. Not that she doesn't seem cool, but you know what I mean." Lincoln began to chuckle while the rest stared awkwardly. Zach suddenly dropped a beaker which cause a small explosion, Stella simply walked away.

Later, the guys were walking out of the nurse's office with minor injuries.

"You burned off my mustache, Zach!" Rusty complained.

"It was like, two hairs, Rusty." Zach defended.

"Why does Stella keep coming over to talk to us?" Clyde asked "That's three times in one day."

"Maybe she's trying to sell us a time-share." Liam suggested.

"Maybe she's with the SPK and thinks one of us is Kira." Zach said in a panic.

"Guys, don't be ridiculous." Lincoln stated "I honestly doubt Stella is in anyway involved in this 'Kira Case'"

"Are you sure?" Cepi whispered into Lincoln's ear, causing him to raise a brow.

"_It couldn't could it?_" Lincoln thought to himself "_It doesn't seem likely. Although, Cepi does chuckle every time we say her full name. __So…_" Lincoln turned towards Cepi who was chuckling "_Nardini isn't her real surname. __She must be involved in this somehow._"

"Guys, what you don't know about women could fill a library. She obviously has a crush on one of us." Rusty suggested.

"Rusty, you can't be serious" Lincoln responded with a deadpan look "She just moved here a few days ago, I honestly doubt she's interested in a relationship."

"Lincoln think about it" Zach stated "All the signs are there."

"What signs? That you guys are creeps? Because that's probably what she thinks right now." Lincoln stated, reminding his friends of the events of that day. "Also, need I remind you that Clyde already _has _a girlfriend?"

"I guess you're right" Liam stated "Clyde is immediately ruled out." Rusty and Zach nodded in agreement. Clyde turned his head towards the ground while Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Why do I even bother?" Lincoln began to walk down the hall while Cepi flew behind him.

Later that day, Lincoln was getting his stuff out of his locker as he noticed Liam, Zach and Rusty were grooming themselves. He shook his head as he walked out the door and began to walk home.

"_I know I swore I wouldn't kill innocent people_" he thought to himself "_But I'll have to make an exception here. But how do I figure out her real name?_"

"Lincoln" he heard a voice calling out to him, Lincoln turned and saw Stella walking towards him.

"Oh, hi, Stella." He greeted her "Sorry about how the guys were acting earlier, they usually don't do that stuff."

"It's okay." She waved it off "Hey, do you wanna go to the Burpin' Burger? I hear it's a good place to eat."

"It is. I go there with my family all the time." Lincoln then smiled inwardly "_Maybe the girls are right. Maybe I do need to get back on the horse._"

"So, does 5:00 sound good?" She asked with a light blush on her face.

"Sure, gives me plenty of time to do my homework." He responded "See you there." Lincoln then continued on his way back home, the rest of the guys looked on in jealousy.

"What does he have that we don't?" Rusty asked.

"Well, he _was _the only one of us acting normal around her" Clyde pointed out.

"Aw, Lucky!" Zach stated.

"That dog!" Liam added

"Ugh, it's always Lincoln." Rusty complained.

"Guys, calm down" Clyde stated "There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Easy for you to say, you already have a girlfriend." Rusty stated.

"Um, guys." Liam stated "I feel like I'm being watched."

The four teens turned towards a man, wearing a Trench Coat and a Stetson Hat standing outside the school ground, looking directly at them.

SPK Headquarters, New York City

"Near, Nardini has contacted us" Watari said through a speaker. Near grabbed the phone and placed it next to his ear.

"This is Near." He said "Oh, I see. Yes. Alright. Thank you, we'll contact you soon." Near hung the phone. "It seems Nardini has a hunch. It seems the group we discussed this morning has no reason to cause suspicion. They act like fairly typical teenagers." Gevanni sighed in relief, he felt relaxed that his nephew was one step closer to exoneration. "However, he did state that his daughter went out with one of them."

"Is that really surprising?" Rester asked "They're in High School."

"Yes, but I feel like we should focus on this group specifically." Near responded while twirling his hair in his index finger. "I have a feeling that among these people, we'll find our suspect."

"Near" Gevanni stated "How likely is it that Kira is one of these people?"

"I would say approximately 7% each. No, wait; 5%"

Royal Woods, Michigan

Lincoln looked at his wall clock, 4:45. He had fifteen minutes left before he had to meet with Stella. He took a piece of the Death Note and placed it in his shirt pocket. He looked at the most recent names in the Death Note.

**Joel Robertson**

**Angela Hall**

**Zak Heath**

**Courtney Rivera**

**Chester Yates**

All of whom died of heart attacks several minutes ago. Once he had finished, he placed the Death Note in his school bag along with the rest of his school books.

"Hey, Lincoln." Cepi stated "You may have already figured out that your new girlfriend is using a fake name."

"She's not my girlfriend." Lincoln responded "But yes, I did notice. I know I said that I wouldn't use it to kill innocent people, and I knew the police would get involved, but I don't know if I should kill her."

"Well, if you're considering it, let me tell you a little secret." Lincoln turned towards the skeletal Shinigami standing before him. "You see, there are two main differences between a Shinigami and a Human who uses a Death Note. The first one is that a Shinigami can prolong their own lifespan. What this means is that when a Shinigami uses a Death Note to end a person's life, we take whatever was left of that person's lifespan and add it to our own. When a human with a Death Note does it, though, it doesn't increase their lifespan, it simply ends that person's life."

"Really? And what's the second difference?"

"Well, the second difference is our eyes."

Lincoln raised a confused brow "Your eyes?"

"Yes, you see a Shinigami doesn't need to worry about knowing a person's name because we instantly know it simply by looking at them. Our eyes allow us to see a person's name and remaining lifespan whenever we look at them. However, if a Shinigami drops a Death Note and a human picks it up, that person can obtain the eyes of a Shinigami. All they have to do is make a deal."

"And that deal is?"

"Half of your remaining lifespan in exchange for the Shinigami eyes." Lincoln's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Half of my remaining lifespan?"

"Yes, that way you won't have to worry about not knowing a person's name. So, what do you say, Lincoln? Do we have a deal?"

Lincoln closed his eyes. "No, at least not now." Cepi looked at him confused "If I were to make a deal like that, it would only be if it was to help my family. No, I think I'll find another way to get Stella's real name."

"Very well, if you insist."

Lincoln then opened the door to his room and headed towards the garage.

"Good luck on your date, bro" Luna shouted from inside.

"It's not a date." Lincoln responded as he placed his helmet on and rode off in his motorcycle. Several minutes later, Lincoln parked his bike outside of the Burpin' Burger were Stella was waiting.

"Hi, Lincoln." She greeted him "I didn't know you owned a motorcycle."

"Hardly anyone outside my family does." He said as he removed his helmet. "So, shall we go in?" he extended his arm and she blushed as she grabbed it. The two then entered the establishment with Cepi hovering closely behind them all while the same figure from earlier was watching them from the establishment parking lot.

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? Now, in episodes following 'Be Stella My Heart' Stella plays minor roles, like most new characters in the show. So, I want you guys to help me decide what happens next.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Change of Plans

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 5. The Stella Arc continues, now this will be a bit of a shift in the dynamic between Near and Lincoln, as I myself am having second thoughts on where the story should go.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Change of Plans

Royal Woods, Michigan (October 3rd 2016)

It seemed like just another school day, Kira was on everyone's lips yet again. However, several students started to comment that the SPK was off track, that they had nothing to prove Kira was in Royal Woods.

"I think L should just give up" Girl Jordan commented.

"And let that murderer run lose?" Mollie objected "You heard him on the news, Kira is in this town."

"How do we know?" Jenny asked "Nothing seems to indicate that to be the case."

Lincoln simply walked by, listening to the conversations.

"Everyone's talking about Kira" Stella commented as she walked next to Lincoln.

"That's all anyone talks about." Lincoln replied. The two then exited the school ground and noticed Clyde and Haiku talking with Liam Zach and Rusty.

"Oh, please" Haiku stated "You guys are being paranoid"

Lincoln and Stella walked up to the group "What is it this time?" Lincoln asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Clyde and the rest of the guys think someone's spying on them." Haiku responded.

"We are" Liam stated "Every time we leave school, I feel like I'm being followed."

Stella raised a brow then turned to see a man wearing a trench coat and Stetson hat standing at the other side of the street looking directly at them. She then began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Zach asked annoyed.

"That must be my dad" Stella responded "He's a bit overprotective." She giggled again, Haiku rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well…" Liam said, slightly embarrassed "that makes sense, I guess."

"See, I told you they were being paranoid." Haiku told Clyde as she smacked him on the head. Clyde rubbed it as he winced.

"Oh, that reminds me" Stella said "Lincoln, I asked my parents if I could come over to your house and they said I could."

"Way to go, Lincoln" Liam congratulated him.

"Yeah, great job." Rusty added, somewhat jealous.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about that" Lincoln said, sweating nervously.

"Looks like someone's gonna be busy" Cepi whispered into Lincoln's ear.

"Alright, guess I'll see you tonight." Stella stated as she walked away from the school ground, leaving a confused Lincoln with a teasing Shinigami floating behind him.

SPK Headquarters, New York City

Near looked at his list of suspects while flinging darts, he couldn't help but feel that one of them was Kira. He didn't know why, but he felt he was on the right track.

It seemed strange, he would have expected Kira to have done something daring by now, something to throw him off track, but everything kept going at the same pace.

"_This is frustrating_" Near thought "_At this rate, it will never end. I figured I could provoke this new Kira the same way L provoked Yagami, but if anything I seem to be wasting my time._"

Near threw another dart which landed in the center.

"_There's something I'm not seeing, but what?_" Near then looked at the pictures of his suspects "_Of course. I'm taking the wrong approach; this new Kira isn't as arrogant as Light Yagami. His approach is much more subtle, I can't rely on L's old methods because they won't work. I need to rethink my approach._"

Near thought back at everything L taught him when confronting a criminal.

Wammy's house: Winchester, England (July 24th, 2001)

Near sat in his room, putting together a puzzle. He had just bested Mello an exercise involving discovering a person's identity. Whenever the two would compete, Near would play the safe route whereas Mello would take a more daring approach. He was always so competitive.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. "It's open" Near stated as the door opened to reveal L.

"Hi, Near." L said as he sat next to his protégé, "You seem to have bested Mello again."

"It wasn't difficult" Near responded "He's always let his emotions get the best of him."

"Yes, that is his major weakness" L took a piece from the puzzle "Yours is that you don't leave your comfort zone."

Near turned to face his mentor "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Let me put it this way" L explained "Mello is daring, and you are reserved. But you both make the mistake of over relying on this. Mello needs to know when to stop acting so brashly and you need to be willing to secede the initiative. One doesn't always win defending, sometimes; in order to win you need to attack."

Near saw as L placed the piece in its place, he turned towards him. "Keep this in mind, Near, and you just might be my successor."

SPK Headquarters, New York City

"_Now I see what you meant by that_" Near said, looking at the L doll "_I was hoping I didn't have to do this. But it seems I have no choice._"

Near began to examine the files of all his suspects and noticed they all shared a common interest. "_Yes, this will do_" he said "_This will be the perfect way for me to get close enough to them._"

Near then took another dart and threw it, just then the door opened and Watari walked inside.

"Is everything alright, Near?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, thank you Watari." Near responded.

Watari walked towards the young detective upon noticing the doll in his hand. "Are you alright?" he placed a hand on Near's shoulder.

"I've been thinking about something he said to me years ago." Near placed the doll down and turned towards Watari "I think I finally know what he ment."

"Don't let it go to your head." Watari rose to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Roger" Watari stopped in his tracks and turned towards Near "Thank you."

Watari smiled and walked out the door.

Near turned back towards the documents "_I know what to do. All that remains is to simply wait._"

Royal Woods, Michigan

Lincoln sat in his room, opened Death Note on his desk. He noticed the names written on them.

**Glenn Weaver**

**Amie Summers**

Two big name criminals of the region sometimes referred to as the modern Bonnie and Clyde. Funny, considering Haiku's real name is Bonnie Allen, she simply preferred the name Haiku because of her gothic personality.

"So, when's your girlfriend going to arrive?" Lincoln heard Cepi say from behind him, he turned towards the Shinigami who was holding a bag of potato chips.

"She's not my girlfriend" Lincoln counter argued.

"If you say so" Cepi responded as he reached into the bag, took a potato chip and ate it1. Lincoln then closed the book and hid it in his school bag along with the rest of his school books. "Have you finally figured out a way to learn her real name? The deal is still on the table."

Lincoln began to think back to the past few weeks. Stella seemed like a nice girl, not really the kind that would attempt to stand in his way. He began to wonder whether or not killing her was a good option. Lincoln swore he wouldn't harm innocent people, and Stella was innocent in all of this.

"I can't" he said "She doesn't deserve such a fate."

"Alright then" Cepi responded, rather unamused.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Lori shouted as she ran to the door.

"Sounds like she's here." Lincoln said as he exited his room and headed downstairs. Sure enough, Stella was standing at the door talking to Lori.

"Hi, Lincoln" Lori said "Why didn't you tell me Stella was coming over?"

"Wait, you know her?" Lincoln asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah, she works at the arcade I go to." Stella rubbed the eleven year old girl's hair.

"Had I known Lori was your sister I would have visited you sooner." Stella commented.

"Next time you should go to her house." Lori suggested. Lincoln's cheeks turned at Lori's comment.

Cepi looked at everything from above the staircase "_This boy clearly doesn't have it in him to kill her._" He thought "_Well, I suppose I could simply watch and see what happens._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? And, what do you believe Near is up to?**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hero or Villain part 1

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 7. The Stella Arc is coming to a close, now I had to split this chapter into two parts for it to make sense. **

**Special thanks to **Gamelover41592** for help with this Chapter**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Hero or Villain part 1

Royal Woods, Michigan (October 10th 2016)

Cepi simply floated as Lincoln continued to write names in the Death Note. Since he started hanging out with Stella, Lincoln hadn't been as creative when it came to writing names in the Death Note. Most of his victims from that point onward had died of heart attacks.

As such, Lincoln decided to have a little fun. So far, he had written five names and causes of Death.

**Abdul Abbott Car Accident**

**Osian Mcgee Disease**

**Kitty Peck Heart Attack**

**Abraham Ruiz Suicide**

**Hannah Lamb Suicide**

As soon as that was done, Lincoln closed the Death Note and hid it in his school bag. He then checked his watch, 4:27.

"Well, I should go pick up Lori." He said as he grabbed his helmet as well as a spare one. As he made his way to the garage, he saw his mother sitting on the couch watching the news with Leni and Luna. Lincoln turned towards the screen and saw the headline read

Kira Strikes Again

"_This just in, Kira has claimed the lives of four more criminals all of whom died in various methods_" said a news reporter "_The victims have been identified as Abdul Abbott, a local terrorist from northern Pakistan, Osian Mcgee, a drug lord in the region of Arkansas, Kitty Peck, a Detroit Prostitute, Abraham Ruiz, one of the most wanted serial killers in Argentina, and Hannah Lamb, a notorious scammer from New York City_"

"Mommy, what's a prostitute?" Leni asked confused, Rita began to sweet nervously at her daughter's sudden question.

"I'll tell you when you're older" she responded, she then turned and noticed her son standing by the staircase.

"I'm gonna go pick up Lori" he said "I'll be back in a few minutes." However, just as he reached for the door knob.

"Lincoln" Luna said to her brother. "Do you think Kira is a good person?"

Lincoln froze in place; this was a conversation he was hoping to never have with his family.

"To be honest" he started "I don't agree with Kira, but I can understand his reasons." Lincoln suddenly felt a tight grip around his leg; he turned downward to see Leni hugging his leg.

"I wish Kira was more like you, Linky" She said "And Luna does too."

"Really" he asked as he turned towards Luna.

"Yeah, big bro." Luna responded "I even wrote a song about it. Wanna hear it?"

"Maybe later" he responded "I need to pick up Lori first." He then opened the door and headed for the garage.

Shinigami Realm

"What I wouldn't give for an apple" Ryuk grumbled as the Shinigami stared down into the human world.

This past month had been a massive shift in the Shinigami Realm, the idea of Near being involved made Ryuk feel somewhat Nostalgic. He remembered the first time Light and L made contact with one another.

"L did trick you back then, didn't he?" Ryuk said to no one in particular. "And now Near is trying to do the same thing. He sure is trying to live up to his predecessor's legacy. I wonder if the new guy will live up to yours."

Ryuk looked down at the name **Light Yagami** written in his Death Note before closing it.

"Who are you talking to, Ryuk?" Calicarcha asked.

"No one" Ryuk responded "Just thinking about an old friend."

"You mean the human who found your Death Note years ago?" Midora asked.

"Technically it was Sidoh's Death Note" Armonia Justin corrected her; Sidoh shot a deathly glare at Ryuk for the mere reminder of it.

"Yeah, that's the one" Ryuk stated.

"You know what happens to a human who uses a Death Note once they die, right?" Gook asked.

"Yeah, no need to remind me" Ryuk stated "I only wish I had a nice, juicy apple right about now."

Royal Woods, Michigan

"So then the entire house was a mess, then Lincoln came in and made us clean it up before mom and dad got back." Lori said as she drank from her milkshake "We barely managed to finish when mom and dad got home."

"Wow" Stella said from behind the counter, wearing her uniform "He must be a really good brother."

"He is" Lori stated "He's always been there to help us whenever he can, and I kind of look up to him. He's our hero."

Just then, the door opened and Lincoln walked into the establishment. Lori ran and rapped her arms around her older brother's waist. The white haired teen smiled as he ruffled his little sister's hair. He then walked towards the counter.

"She didn't give you any trouble, did she?" he asked.

"No, we were actually talking about you" Stella responded "She really thinks highly of you."

"Well, I do try to be a good role model for her and the others." Lincoln stated.

"And you succeeded, big bro" Lori added.

Stella smiled at the scene in front of her, just then the door opened and the joyful atmosphere that had been present mere moments before suddenly vanished. Stella's eyes narrowed at seeing the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey, baby" said the red headed teen standing by the door. Lincoln turned to see his old rival standing before him, his light green shirt, his blue pants and the arrogant smug on his face. The red head turned towards the white haired teen. "Oh, hi Larry."

"His name is Lincoln" Lori corrected somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever." The teen said "Didn't know you and the new girl were a thing."

"I've got a name, you know." Stella stated.

"What do you want, Chandler?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, not much" Chandler walked towards the counter "Just wanted to inform you that you're invited to my birthday party."

"Not interested" Stella snarled.

"Really? Cause everyone in school will be there."

"Not everyone." Lincoln stepped in "Clyde and the others told me that you didn't invite them."

"Oh, yeah. Them." Chandler said "I kinda forgot they went to our school."

"You're a self-centered jerk." Lori spat at him. Chandler turned towards the eleven year old blond with a threatening gaze.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, you little brat." He said, pushing Lori to the ground. Lincoln tightened his fist and punched Chandler right in the face.

"Don't you say that about my sister." He threatened; Chandler held his nose as it started to bleed.

"Ouch" Cepi whispered to himself "That had to hurt."

"Now get out of here." Lincoln snarled. Chandler got up and walked out of the establishment, shooting a deathly glare at Lincoln.

"Who does he think he is?" Stella asked annoyed.

"It doesn't matter" Lincoln responded "Lori, let's go."

SPK Headquarters, New York City

"Preparations have been made, Near" Watari said through a video camera.

"Thank you, Watari" Near responded.

"What are you up to this time, Near?" Rester asked.

"I realized that I must change my approach and confront our suspects directly" Near stated grabbing the dolls resembling the group of teens he was investigating "If what I suspect is true, one of them is Kira."

Gevanni grinned his teeth at Near's insistence. "_When will he stop? It seems he won't be satisfied unless he's right._" He thought.

"However, I may be proven wrong. If that is the case, a simple apology will suffice." Near placed each doll on his fingers.

"And if you're right?" Lidner asked.

"Then all we have to do from that point on is simple" he said grabbing a miniature notebook "Find the Death Note and the Shinigami."

Near took a reaper shaped doll and placed it in the center of his hand.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Gevanni asked.

"Your nephew and his friends all have one thing in common." Near stated "I will use that to get closer to them, speak to each of them individually, and use the information I gather to render judgement and clear all doubt."

Gevanni simply stood there, he knew there was nothing he could do, yet the thought of his either nephew or one of his friends being Kira filled him with rage. It was bad enough his brother's wife refused to talk to him, the mere thought of her discovering that her son was a suspect might mean she might never want to even see him.

"Near" he said, catching the young detective's attention "I get your reasons for doing this. Which is why I won't be involved anymore."

"What?" Rester asked.

"You can't be serious" Lidner added.

"One of those people is someone I know, and I believe it would be better for the investigation if I wasn't involved." Gevanni stated "I will leave this in your hands, Near."

"Very well" Near said "But you cannot talk to anyone about the progress of the investigation."

Gevanni lowered his head to the ground "Understood." He then began walking towards the door.

Near then took Gevanni's doll and threw it into his toy box. "Now that that's settled, we should prepare to confront Kira directly.

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? How will the SPK continue without Gevanni?**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hero or Villain part 2

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 8. This will be the final chapter of the Stella Arc, and the second part of the previous chapter. Once this is over, all of the pieces will truly be in place.**

**Special thanks to **Gamelover41592** for help with this Chapter**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Hero or Villain part 2

Royal Woods, Michigan (October 31st 2016)

Halloween had rolled around and the Louds were all dressed up, the younger girls were dressed to go trick or treating. Lori came out of her room dressed as Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy, Luna was in the living room dressed as Janis Joplin, Luan was in the kitchen dressed as a ventriloquist, Lynn was in the back yard dressed as Jason Voorhees, Leni was with Luna dressed as Hannah Montana and Lily was in the hallway dressed as a black cat.

The rest of the girls were coming out of their rooms, Lana and Lola were off to a costume party, Lana was dressed as Luke Skywalker and Lola was dress as Princess Leia. Lisa chose to stay at home and give out candy to any kids who came by the house and was dressed as Elizabeth Garrett Anderson. This of course meant that it was Lincoln and Lucy's turn to take the younger girls.

Lucy was coming out of the bathroom; she was wearing a long Victorian style dress while Lincoln was by the staircase wearing a 1920's style dress suit. Lucy was dressed as Mina Harker from Dracula and Lincoln was dressed as Eliot Ness. As soon as everyone was ready, they headed for the door way, the twins exited first.

"Remember what mom said" Lincoln said "Make sure to come back by 10:00"

"Relax, Lincoln." Lola stated

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it." Lana added.

"Alright, then" Lincoln said, he then turned towards Lisa "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own, Lisa? Remember that Mom and Dad won't be back until tomorrow."

"I will be fine, Elder Brother" Lisa responded "Contrary to what you may think, I am capable of taking care of myself."

"If you say so" Lincoln said, pulling on his tie "Just call me if anything happens." He and Lucy then lead the younger girls out the door.

The siblings walked around the neighborhood going from house to house. Lori and Luna walked close to Lincoln while Luan, Lynn, Leni and Lily stuck with Lucy.

Lincoln turned to check his wrist watch, 7:45. Perfect timing, by now the criminals whose named he had written in the note should be dead.

He wasn't able to write many names to day, merely two. **David Shields **and **Ray Jarvis**, both of whom died of heart attacks. Things seemed to be going well for Lincoln so far.

"Where to now?" Cepi asked from behind him, Lincoln decided to not respond given that he was accompanying his sisters, not to mention the street was full of both kids and adults.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt something bump into his shoulder. He turned only to see Ronnie Anne dressed as Frida Kahlo standing in front of him, next to her was a boy, about Lori's age, with tanned skin and short black hair dressed in a black Charro suit on a black broom stick with a horse head on the tip. Lori's eyes narrowed as she saw him and hid behind her brother.

This did not go unnoticed by Lincoln, though. He knew his sisters better than anyone, and could almost immediately guess when something was bothering them. "_So this is the bully she kept telling me about, Ronnie Anne's little brother._" He thought to himself.

"Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Hi, Ronnie" he said "I was just taking my sisters to go trick or treating."

"Really, well I'm doing the same with my brother." Ronnie Anne turned towards the boy in the Charro suit, who kept looking at Lori.

Sensing the tension, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne turned towards each other. "Well, it was nice seeing you" Ronnie Anne said.

"Same here" Lincoln responded "We should go." The Louds and the Santiagos began to walk in opposite directions.

"What was all that about?" Luna asked Lori, who was holding her right arm with her left arm.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Lincoln stated as they continued to walk towards the next house. Lincoln's mind felt like a whirlwind, he hadn't seen Ronnie Anne in months, then he started hanging out with Stella and now he suddenly bumps into her.

"_This did not turn out as I expected. I'm just glad Stella wasn't here to see this. Though, I feel that I should have a talk with Lori._" He turned towards his younger sister as she and the rest walked towards the front door of the house "_For now, I'll just let her enjoy the night._"

Detroit, Michigan (November 3rd 2016)

Gevanni looked into the mirror, placing his razor on the sink. What kind of police man was he? What kind of man was he?

He recalled his talk with Near, the anger inside him at the idea that someone he knew could be Kira lead to him abandoning the investigation entirely.

"_Did I make the right choice?_" he thought to himself "_What if Near's right and one of these people really is Kira? What then?_"

Gevanni then recalled the previous investigation and how Suichi Izawa informed them of Soichiro Yagami's behavior and actions towards the idea of his son being Kira. Izawa's suspicion towards Light Yagami was one of the many factors that lead to Yagami's capture and subsequent defeat.

Gevanni turned towards the mirror and looked straight into his own reflection. He had simply walked away from an investigation because Near believed someone he knew was Kira, he didn't want to accept that idea. Was this the correct way to act? Is this how an enforcer of the law should behave in these circumstances? Was Gevanni a coward?

Gevanni grabbed a towel and exited the bathroom, he sat on his bed and began to contemplate on past events. He recalled tailing Mikami which lead to the discovery of the Death Note, Mello's involvement in Kiomi Takada's kidnapping and how this lead to the defeat of Light Yagami. Now he felt as if he couldn't even recognize himself.

He needed someone to talk to, someone who could actually help him in this situation. He reached for his phone and began to dial a number.

"_I just hope this works. I have no one else to turn to._"

Royal Woods, Michigan

Lincoln sat in his room as usual; he continued writing names in the Death Note. It felt like second nature to him at this point.

**Hugo Olsen**

**Abby Green**

**Velma Griffin**

**Eugene O'Neil**

**Keith Floyd**

**Veronica Cooper**

**Scott Flores**

**Carla Hart**

**Leyla Smith**

**Marc Patton**

All of them convicted criminals, all of them dead by heart attack. Lincoln then closed the notebook and turned towards his roommate who was eating yet another bag of potato chips.

"So, have you figured out your girlfriend's real name yet?" Cepi asked as he dug his hand into the bag.

"I already told you" Lincoln began twitching "One, she's not my girlfriend, and two, I swore I wouldn't harm innocent people."

"And yet, you accepted Near's challenge." Cepi brought the chip to his mouth "If you really don't have the guts to do what must be done, then just give me the notebook and you'll forget it even exists."

Lincoln turned towards the open notebook; he thought for a second "_Should I give it back to him? If Near knows about me and the murders stop after I've given up the Death Note, would I really… No, I can't give up now. I'm not doing this to become a God; I'm doing this for my family, for Lori. I'm not like him. I'm not Light Yagami._"

Lincoln was then pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door; he closed the notebook, placed it in his school bag and opened it. At the other side stood Luna with a pamphlet in her hands.

"Look, Lincoln" she said as she brought the piece of paper towards her brother "There's gonna by a talent contest at the park this weekend."

The teen took the pamphlet from his sister and began to read it. He then turned towards the eight year old who smiled hopefully at him.

"I don't know Luna" he said "Have you asked mom and dad?"

"I did, and they said I can go." She then clung onto her brother's leg "I wanted to know if you'd go."

Lincoln turned back into his room, he saw Cepi staring at the School bag, more specifically at the Death Note. "_I don't know if I should. I have many things to do, but then again I haven't spent as much time with them._" He then turned towards the eight year old's big, puppy dog eyes. "_I hated when she does that._" Letting out a defeated sigh, he smiled at his little sister "Alright, I'll go."

Luna then ran to hug the seventeen year old's leg "Thanks, bro" she said, Lincoln smiled and rubbed her hair.

Shinigami Realm

Qiv simply sat there, humming to herself. Her angel like wings spread out, she looked into the human world and saw Cepi along with the human he was following. For some reason Qiv couldn't explain, she felt attracted to Cepi. Part of the reason why she let him borrow her Death Note.

"Qiv" said a voice from behind, the angel like Shinigami turned to face the jewel cover skeleton siting on a throne.

"Armonia Justin" she said somewhat startled "What is it?"

"I take it you let the new guy borrow your Death Note."

"So what if I did? It's not like it's against the rules or anything."

"Well, you clearly know what Cepi is doing with it."

"Yeah, just like everyone else here."

"So, why'd you give it to him?"

"I don't know, he was just so…convincing."

"If you say so."

Qiv turned towards the whole to the human world and continued watching the skull faced Shinigami follow the white haired human.

Royal Woods, Michigan (November 5th 2016)

The family had gathered in the park, nearly everyone in town had attended, so it wasn't easy to find somewhere to sit. Lincoln looked around, reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper.

"_I could use this as a chance to write more names without anyone noticing_" he thought to himself.

"Lincoln" said a voice, he turned to see Stella coming in his direction accompanied by two other people, albeit much older.

"Oh, hi Stella" he rose from his seat, carefully hiding the piece of paper back in his pocket. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Oh, this is my dad, Ernesto." She motioned towards the tan-skinned man; Lincoln reached out to shake the man's hand. With his eyes, he began to inspect him, his black hair, his thin moustache, his short sleeved button shirt. "And my mom, Marisol" Lincoln then turned towards the woman; she seemed like an older version of Stella, with a similar hair-style wearing a long red dress. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead" he responded. Soon after, everyone watched as Luna stepped onto the stage.

"Hi everyone" she said nervously, the eight year old was sweating as she did not expect so many people to attend. She then turned towards her brother, who gave her a supportive smile. Luna smiled back and then turned towards the audience. "My name is Luna Loud, and I would like to perform a song I wrote for my brother Lincoln."

The music then began to play; it was a soft acoustic melody. Luna took a deep breath, and began to sing.

**_When I get afraid, and all hope is gone_**

**_I reach for your hand and I belong_**

**_Cause someone like you, who's scared but won't run_**

**_Is standing his ground for everyone_**

**_Because the best of us can come from anyplace_**

**_Helping the rest of us face what we must face_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_Somebody to help us to be brave_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_And someone he can save_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_Believing that deep inside_**

**_We'll find there's some kind of hero too_**

**_Like the one I found in you_**

"She clearly doesn't know you that well" Cepi whispered into Lincoln's ear, Lincoln's eyes widened at the Shinigami's words.

**_And so win or lose_**

**_We fight the good fight_**

**_As long as you try with all your might_**

**_A heart that is strong_**

**_A heart that is true_**

**_A heart that will risk it all to do_**

**_And whatever he can do when something must be done_**

**_Showing us we can do the same thing, one by one_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_To rush in and try to save the day_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_For dragons yet to slay_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_To show us that deep inside_**

**_We'll find there's some kind of hero too_**

**_Like the one I found in you_**

As Luna continued to sing, Lincoln reflected on his actions as Kira and the secret he kept from his family. His sisters looked up to him, but were afraid of Kira (except for Lisa). They saw him as their hero and he let them down. This song wasn't meant for him, it couldn't be. He wasn't a hero, he was a murderer, he was a criminal, he was Kira.

**_A dreamer chasing dreams_**

**_A light that's always burning bright_**

**_Chasing the dark from the night_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_Somebody to help us to be brave_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_And causes lost to save_**

**_We all need a hero_**

**_Believing that deep inside_**

**_We'll find there's some kind of hero too_**

**_Like the one I found in you_**

**_Like the one I found in you_**

As the song reached its end and the audience began to cheer, Lincoln rose abruptly from his seat and began to walk away, with a look of shame on his face. Stella noticed this and followed.

"Lincoln, where are you going?" she asked worried.

"Anywhere but here." He responded.

"But what about your sister?"

"She deserves better than me."

"She wrote that song for you."

"Well I wish she hadn't. I don't deserve it. I'm not a hero." Lincoln's eyes soon began to water with each word that exited his mouth; Stella placed her hand on his face and began to wipe the tears away.

"You are to them." She smiled reassuringly. Lincoln turned towards Stella and returned the smile.

"Well, look what we got here" said a voice from behind them "Larry and the New Girl." The two turned to see Chandler standing behind them, but he wasn't alone. There were two others with him, one was slim, had straight black hair and wore a red hoodie; the other was chubby, with light straightened brown hair wearing a green shirt over a white t-shirt.

"What do _you _want?" Stella asked annoyed at the mere sight of him.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I don't take rejection well. So, I brought a little back up this time."

"Is this because I didn't go to your stupid birthday party? Grow up, you big baby."

"I figured you'd say something like that." Chandler then snapped his fingers and the two teens next to him began to close in on them. Lincoln placed himself between Stella and Chandler's goons.

"Move aside, Larry." Chandler stated "This has nothing to do with you."

"It doesn't?" Lincoln asked "So you've forgotten that I punched you in the face?"

"You did?" Chandler asked sarcastically "Oh wait, yes you did. Thanks for reminding me."

The two teens began to close in on the white haired teen. The chubby one tried to tackle Lincoln who responded by punching him in the face, he then turned towards the other one who threw a jab at him, Lincoln caught it in his arm and trapped him in a shoulder lock before kneeing him in the stomach.

Stella was in awe at the sudden display. "My uncle taught me self-defense a few years ago" he said.

Suddenly, Lincoln was tackled to the ground. He got to his knees and noticed Chandler standing there in a fighting stance. Lincoln rose to his feet as Chandler threw a punch at him; Lincoln blocked it and countered with a punch of his own which Chandler caught with his other hand. He then threw several kicks to Lincoln's stomach and one to his ribcage. Lincoln grunted as he fell to his knees.

In no time, the other two grabbed Lincoln by his arms and held him as Chandler unleashed a barrage of punches to his face, several kicks to his stomach and finishing it off with a kick to the face.

The two teens then let go, and Lincoln fell onto the floor. He coughed and spat blood. Chandler and his goons then turned towards Stella who simply stood there in horror. She attempted to run, but they chased after her. She had been backed into a corner.

"Going somewhere?" Chandler asked as he closed in on her. Stella attempted to run, but Chandler grabbed her by the arm, threw her to the ground and forced himself onto her.

Stella screamed for help as Chandler began to tear her clothes off. Lincoln got on his knees as he heard Stella's screams of help. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper along with a pen. He began to scribble something onto it; once he was done he got up and ran towards Stella.

Chandler was now on top of Stella, he covered her mouth with his hand as she pleaded for him to stop with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Lincoln came from behind and punched Chandler in the face, yet again. He then helped Stella to her feet. The two then ran towards the other side of the rode. Chandler, furious, got to his feet and began to chase after them. The last thing he saw were the lights of an automobile coming towards him.

The other two teens screamed and began to panic, the driver got out of his car and screamed at seeing the teens body lying on the road in a puddle of blood. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Stella as she began sobbing into his chest as he stared at the gory scene before him.

**Chandler McCann Car Accident**

**On November 5th 2016 he and his friends travel to the Royal Woods Park, at 6:30 pm he attempts to rape a girl who had previously rejected him. She manages to get away and runs to the other side of the road. He chases after her and at 6:34 he is hit by a car and dies instantly upon impact.**

SPK Headquarters, New York City (November 6th 2016)

"There was an incident in Royal Woods yesterday." Near stated, catching Rester and Lidner's attention. "Nardini informed me as much."

"What exactly happened?" Lidner asked.

"From what Nardini told me, his daughter was nearly raped by the park by one of her classmates. She managed to break free and ran, he chased after her and was hit by a car." Near then took a puzzle piece and placed it on the board.

"Could Kira have been involved?" Rester asked.

"It seems likely" Near said, twirling a lock of his hair in his finger "Given the circumstances behind the attackers death, Kira could have manipulated the entire event from the start."

Near looked at several photos depicting the event, the confused on lookers, the police men inspecting the scene, the boy's body being taken to the morgue, Nardini's daughter being inspected by the paramedics, and of course, a white haired teen talking to several detectives.

"With this information" Near continued "We're able to reduce our search. Commander Rester, could you please contact Gevanni?"

"Oh, ah, yes." Rester reached for his phone and dialed a number; he then placed the phone next to his ear. "Gevanni, this is Rester. Near wants to talk to you." Rester then handed the phone to Near.

"Gevanni, there is something I feel I must inform you." He said while twirling his hair in his finger "Your nephew is our prime suspect."

Royal Woods, Michigan

Lincoln sat on his desk, several stiches on his face. He looked down at the Death Note; he began to think of what Cepi said to him about not having the guts. Lincoln had just killed one of his own classmates, he felt like a heartless monster even if he didn't like Chandler.

"If you can't take it, you can always give it back" Cepi reminded him. Lincoln began to consider it, and was then broken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

Lincoln grabbed the notebook, placed it in his school bag, ran to the door, and opened it. He felt rather surprised to find Stella on the other side of the door.

"Lori said you'd be here" she stated "I just wanted to thank you for your help with Chandler yesterday. You may not see yourself as a hero, but you are to your sisters and to me."

"I killed him" Lincoln responded.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I made the car hit him."

"What are you talking about?"

Lincoln sighed as he reached for his schoolbag. "Stella, there's something I need to tell you." He pulled out the black notebook from the bag. Stella looked at it confused "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to show you."

Stella looked at the notebook and proceeded to touch it; she then looked up and looked behind Lincoln. She gasped in terror at the sight of the skull face creature standing behind Lincoln.

"Hello, my name is Cepi." He said. Stella's eyes widened as she turned towards Lincoln.

"Stella, I'm Kira." He explained "A few months ago, I found this notebook while on my way to school. It says that it can kill anyone whose name is written on it so long as I know their face. I started using it with the intention of creating a safer world for my family, so that they wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. But then, I saw that they didn't approve of Kira's actions. It made me think that I wasn't the hero they saw me as. And that song that Luna wrote made me see that I wasn't. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Stella simply stood there; she could not believe that the boy standing before her was Kira all along. She recalled back to when she was younger, during the previous investigation. That Kira was different, in that he didn't hesitate to kill anyone who stood in his way. But Lincoln, on the other hand, didn't seem to focus on being praised, he had only one priority. His family.

Lincoln suddenly felt Stella's arms wrap around him, he turned and saw that she was smiling.

"I don't care" she said "You saved me, and I want to help you." Lincoln looked into Stella's eyes and smiled. "Besides, you're not the only one with a secret. My real name isn't Nardini."

"No kidding" Cepi said.

"You knew?" She asked the Shinigami.

"Of course I knew, I can see your real name." the Shinigami responded.

"How?" Stella raised a brow.

"His eyes allow him to see a person's name simply by looking at them." Lincoln responded. "So, what's your real name?"

"Navarro" Stella responded "Stella Navarro. My dad told me and my mom to change our last name when we moved here. My dad has been working for L undercover; he said it was necessary for our own protection."

"Really?" Lincoln brought a hand to his chin "Clever move, Near."

"Near?" Stella asked.

"That's what the SPK calls him." Lincoln responded "Well, maybe we can use this to our advantage. Near believes that someone at school is Kira, I need someone to feed me Intel on his plans. Stella, you will be my ears."

Stella reached out to grab his hand "I won't fail you." She said. The two leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

"Well" Cepi said "This just got interesting."

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? The moment of truth has finally arrived. The first facial meeting between Lincoln and Near is on it's way. As a side note, the song Luna sings is called 'We All Need a Hero' and it's from the Death Note musical.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Face to face

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 9. The moment of truth is finally here, Lincoln and Near are about to meet for the very first time. Who will come out on top, Lincoln or Near? The Game Begins**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Face to face

Royal Woods, Michigan (January 27th 2017)

The past few months have proven to be a somewhat relief, now that Stella was on his side, Lincoln had very little to worry about. There was very little on the SPK, so Lincoln felt like he could finally relax and continue with his work as Kira.

At this moment, he and his sisters were in the living room watching TV. Lincoln had the remote and was circling from channel to channel.

First they spotted a survival show.

"A lifetime in the extreme wilderness has made Rip Hardcore as tough as a two-dollar steak." Said a voice in the TV screen.

"Boring" they said in unison.

Then they stopped at a concert by Mick Swagger, Luna's idol.

"Leave it there, bro" Luna stated.

"All in favor." Lincoln said, only Luna raised her hand. "All opposed" The remaining sisters raised their hands "Sorry, Luna. Nine to one."

"Aw" Luna complained. Lincoln changed the channel to yet another concert, this time with Justin Brae.

"Now that is music" Lola stated.

"I'd rather cut my ears off than to listen to that fagot." Lucy stated.

"Lucy" Lincoln scolded her.

"Sorry, Lincoln" Lucy responded.

"All in favor" Lincoln said, only Lola, Lori and Leni raised their hands "All opposed" the rest of the sisters raised their hands "Seven to three. Sorry girls."

Lincoln continued to circle from one channel to channel. Eventually, he stopped at the sight of their favorite show, The Dream Boat. At this current moment, the girls were arguing about the many contestants on the show.

"Eeeee!" Lori squealed "Karen should totes pick Bronson, he's...so gorge, I can't even..."

"No way, dude!" Luna interrupted "What about Brock? He wrote her that sweet jam."

"I like Bram." Lucy commented.

"Eww! He gives me the creeps!" Lola argued.

"Exactly." Lucy countered.

"I like Bryant!" Leni stated ""He's so romantic..."

They all turned towards the TV screen where Bryant was with Karen on the ship deck.

"Karen, I'll be your North Star." He said "'Cause no matter where this journey takes you, I'll always be there to guide you home."

"North Star'?" Lisa asked, rather annoyed "Ach, poppycock. Tree moss is a far more reliable means of navigation, given that it only grows on the north side of trees."

The room suddenly filled with boos at Lisa's comment.

"I like Blaine!" Lynn commented "I bet he can bench 300 pounds, maybe 320 with a spot!"

"Blaine?" Lincoln argued "But he wore flip flops to their first date! I mean, I can't even..."

The room suddenly erupted into chatter and arguing, Lincoln rolled his eyes when his wrist watch started beeping.

"Oh, sorry" he said "You'll have to tell me how it ends; I have to go see Stella."

As Lincoln exited the door, a series of squeals could be heard inside. Lincoln walked towards the garage upon grabbing the keys to his motorcycle along with his helmet as well as an extra one for Stella. As he pulled towards the drive way, Lincoln spotted a strange sight. A rather peculiar young man with short white hair, much like his, wearing what looked like a set of light blue pajamas.

He seemed to be shuffling a deck of cards and had a pair of large, emotionless eyes staring directly at him. It made Lincoln shake with uneasiness. Cepi felt as if he was looking at him as well. Lincoln pulled to the side of the road and rode off on his bike, all while the mysterious figure simply continued staring.

Detroit, Michigan (January 28th 2017)

Gevanni sat on his bed, placing a hand on his face. He still couldn't believe what Near had told him.

"_Your nephew is our prime suspect_" Those words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Gevanni had tried to shake them off. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Gevanni got up from his bed and walked towards the door. Upon opening he saw the man he had called several months ago.

"Mr. Aizawa." He said.

"Agent Gevanni" the man responded.

"Thank you for coming, I don't know where else to turn."

"What was it you wished to talk to me about?" Both men walked towards the bed and sat down on opposite ends of it. Gevanni took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, as I told you on the phone I'm not sure if I can trust Near anymore."

Aizawa lowered his head to the ground "I know the feeling; I felt the same way about L during the first investigation."

"I called you because I didn't know anyone else who could help. Near believes my brother's son is the new Kira."

"Really?" Aizawa asked "I remember that Yagami-San had the same problem."

"How did Mr. Yagami deal with his son being a suspect?"

"He didn't, he was in constant denial. He refused to believe his son could be Kira even if L said it was 5% likely. Guess he was right, and Yagami-San was a fool."

Gevanni began to think back on the day Light Yagami was exposed, and began to wonder how Soichiro could have reacted had he been alive to see it.

"What if Near's right?" he asked "What if my nephew really _is _Kira?"

"Then maybe you should be there to confront him if it really is the case." Aizawa rose to his feet "Don't tell him, let Near do his job and learn the truth for yourself."

Gevanni began to reflect on what the Japanese Detective had just told him and nodded, Aizawa bowed and then started for the door.

"Mr. Aizawa" Gevanni said, stopping the man in his track "Thank you for coming."

Aizawa turned towards Gevanni and smiled "You're welcome" he responded "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

Royal Woods, Michigan (January 29th 2017)

Lincoln sat with his arm wrapped around Stella; both stared at the open notebook. Between the two of them, they had written the named of close to a dozen criminals.

**Jerry Robinson**

**Eden Gill**

**Lucas Cohen**

**Yahya Chavez**

**Emilia Short**

**Chris Roth**

**Nicholas Diaz**

**Lara Lynch**

**Nellie Monroe**

**Anton O'Moore**

**Vincent Kim**

**Muhammad Black**

Stella kissed Lincoln on the cheek as he moved the pen and wrote four more names, having a little fun with them.

**Ray Chang Car accident**

**Ryan Peck Disease**

**Roy Heath Gunshot**

**Roxanne Mann Suicide**

"Lincoln, Stella" the two were suddenly interrupted by a voice, the two turned to see Clyde and Haiku walking their way "There you guys are." Lincoln took the notebook, closed it and placed it in his school bag.

"Oh, hi guys." He said.

"So, are you coming with me and the guys to the comic convention?" Clyde asked.

"I'd love to Clyde, but I'm a little busy right now." Lincoln responded.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure Stella can survive a few hours without you." Clyde insisted.

"I was actually gonna ask her if she wanted to go shopping with me" Haiku stated.

"Really? I'm in." Stella responded

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked. "I mean we have to do that thing, remember?"

"It can wait." Stella stated "You go with your friends and we can meat when you're done." The two shared a peck as they were dragged in opposite directions.

Clyde took Lincoln just outside of the comic book store, where the two saw that Liam, Zach and Rusty were all waiting for them.

"There you guys are" Liam said "What took you so long?"

"Sorry" Clyde said "Had to separate the love birds." Lincoln rolled his eyes at his friends' teasing him, as they had been for the past few months.

The group of friends then walked towards the store as they noticed many people looking through the stacks of comic books, from Batman to Iron Man, Daredevil to Shazam, X-Men, Outsiders, the rare Ninja Turtles graphic novel, even several issues of Spawn.

There were also several shelves full of Manga, such as One Piece, Attack on Titan, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, and of course Dragon Ball Z. As his friends went to the Ace Savvy shelves, Lincoln noticed something odd by the Manga section.

He saw the same young man he had seen the previous night. He seemed to be taking several manga and stacking them one on top of the other. Cepi felt uneasy as the young man turned towards them.

"This guy's starting to creep me out" Cepi commented.

"Hey, Lincoln" Liam shouted "Come look at this."

Lincoln turned towards his redheaded friend and walked towards him, all while the young man continued to stare at him.

Shinigami Realm

Qiv walked through the doll plains of the Shinigami realm. For some reason she felt as if she needed to do what she was about to do. She walked into the dark cave and noticed the large, grotesque even for a Shinigami creature suspended over several large and thick chains connected to the cave wall. The enormous being turned towards her.

"Yes?" he asked with a domineering voice.

"I need to talk to you, your majesty" Qiv responded

"About what?" The king asked.

"I want to know how Shinigami come into existence." She then reached into her jacked and pulled out five Shinigami Apples and presented them to him.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"How exactly did the Death Note come to be?"

"I created them, of course."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

"How is a Shinigami created?"

The king chuckled "I think you already know the answer."

Royal Woods, Michigan (January 30th 2017)

The class room was on full chatter, the main topic was what many students referred to as Stellacoln. Needless to say, Lincoln was a little annoyed. The white haired teen tried to ignore all the gossip that Girl Jordan and her friends began to spread.

"Alright class, settle down" Mrs. Johnson said as she walked into the class room "Today, I have an announcement to make. Today we have a new student." The class immediately began to chatter, as the new student entered the classroom. Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw him.

It was a young man, likely in his early twenties, with short tangled white hair and large emotionless eyes. He was wearing a set of light blue pajamas with white socks. What stood out about him the most was that he was carrying a teddy bear. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Class, this is Justin D. Brae." Mrs. Johnson continued.

"Justin Brae? Like the pop star?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Weird" Boy Jordan commented.

"Justin, why don't you sit on that empty seat over there" Mrs. Johnson pointed towards the seat next to Lincoln's.

"Sounds good to me" Justin responded as he walked towards the seat. Once there, he squatted down on the desk, rather strange for most people, but for Lincoln it seemed…familiar.

After several hours, lunch had rolled around and Lincoln sat next to his friends as usual.

"Did you guys notice the new kid?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah" Liam stated "He seems a bit weird."

"I don't know why, but I felt as if he was staring at me." Zach commented.

"Mind if I sit here." Said a voice, the group all turned to see the new student standing there.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, are you sure?" Rusty asked with uneasiness in his voice.

"Come on, guys" Lincoln responded "I think we should give him a chance."

Justin sat down next to Lincoln as everyone scooted away from him; Stella noticed how nervous her boyfriend seemed around the new kid and closed the distance between them.

"So you're Lincoln Loud" Justin said "Your uncle talks a lot about you."

Lincoln raised a confused eye brow "_Who is this guy? How does he know my uncle? I think I've seen him several times, yet something about him feels…odd._"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tell you something. Just, please, don't tell anyone else what I'm about to say." Everyone looked at Justin, confusion written all over their faces.

"Don't worry" Lincoln responded "We won't tell anyone. Right guys?" The others nodded in agreement.

Justin looked at all of them directly "I am L." The entire group sat there, in utter shock.

"You're L?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I am." L responded.

"_So that's it._" Lincoln thought "_Near is the new student. I'll admit, I never thought he'd do something like this. I knew there was something off about him, but I never would have guessed this._"

"Are you for real?" Rusty asked.

"I am" Near responded "Though, I insist that you continue to call me Justin. Just to be safe."

"So, what are you doing here?" Liam asked.

"I have reason to believe that Kira is in this very School Ground." He responded "I've had someone keeping an eye on this group specifically. Miss Nardini can testify,"

Everyone turned towards Stella "Is this true?" Zach asked.

"Yeah" Stella sighed "My dad told me not to tell you guys, he didn't want his cover blown."

"I'm not sure I approve of this" Haiku commented, in a rather offended tone.

"I understand your point of view" Near stated "But do keep in mind, it was necessary."

"Then why use these fake names?" Clyde asked.

"Kira need two things in order to kill, a name and a face." Near responded.

"How is he able to do all this?" Liam asked.

"I am sorry, that information is classified." Near responded, just then the bell rang.

Later that afternoon, Lincoln and Stella were in Lincoln's bedroom.

"GOD DAMN IT" Lincoln said "He has us where he wants us."

"What are we gonna do now?" Stella asked.

"You could just give up while you still can." Cepi commented.

"Whose side are you on?" Stella asked the Shinigami.

"I'm on no one's side" Cepi responded "I'm only the spectator here?"

"This is a game to you, isn't it?" Stella argued.

"You're mere existence is a game." The Shinigami responded "It all depends on how you chose to play it."

"Near sees it as a game two." Lincoln said "Well, then. We'll play thing his way for now. The game has only just begun."

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? All the pieces are in place, all that remains to see is who will make the final daring move. Near's Pen Name is actually based on an OC whose basically the Loud House equivalent of Justin Bieber.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Game Begins

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 10. This will be the start of a new arc, where Lincoln will share his power with someone loyal to Kira. Who is this person? Let's find out.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The Game Begins

SPK Headquarters, New York City (February 3rd 2017)

"Thank you, Watari" Rester said as he hung up his phone "Near has made contact with the suspects." He then turned towards Lidner, who appeared to be in deep thought. "Is something wrong?"

Lidner sighed "I'm just wondering how Gevanni is taking this whole situation" she responded "I don't know how I'd feel if someone I knew was accused of being Kira."

Rester walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know, I've been wondering that myself." He said.

"I don't blame him for leaving the investigation."

"It was his choice." Lidner lowered her head towards the ground as Rester turned towards the wall-clock. "We should get going. Near wants us at the new location as soon as possible." Lidner nodded.

As soon as both were done packing, the door opened to reveal Watari.

"Is everything ready?" Watari asked.

"Yes" Rester responded.

"Good, then we should be on our way."

Royal Woods, Michigan (February 6th 2017)

Lincoln sat on his desk, glancing at Near every once in a while. He had been backed into a corner. This was something he wasn't prepared for. Near would constantly look at him as if he was plotting something.

"_What are you up to, Near?_" he thought to himself.

Stella noticed the tension between the two, and sighed to herself. Suddenly, the bell rang and all the students began to exit the classroom.

As lunch time rolled around, Lincoln held his tray and noticed Near following him.

"Lincoln, can I ask you something?" he said.

"What is it?" he responded.

"I heard that you have a large family. How do your parents manage to provide for so many children?"

"Well it's not easy, but we manage. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought I'd get to know you better." Near then turned towards the door and motioned for Lincoln to follow him. Lincoln raised a confused eyebrow and followed. Near had lead Lincoln into the library, there he noticed a chess board on one of the tables.

"What's all this?" he asked quietly as to not anger the librarian.

"I figured we could get to know each other through a friendly game of chess." Near responded "My mentor taught me that the best way to know someone is through an activity you both enjoy. I've heard several people mention that you participated in chess tournaments when you were younger."

"Well, I did win several of those tournaments." Lincoln put his tray aside and sat on one end of the table.

"So I've heard." Near sat on the opposite end of the table. "Though, I myself was considered one of the best at the institution I was trained in."

Lincoln then took a pawn and moved it forward. "So, how is it you know my uncle?"

"I worked with him on a similar case a few years ago." Near took his pawn and moved it.

"Really? What did the case consist of?" Lincoln moved another pawn two spaces forward.

"I can't really tell you." Near positioned his knight in front of his King.

"Why not?" Lincoln moved his first pawn forward.

"All information regarding the case is confidential." Near moved his bishop one space forward.

"Oh, I see." Lincoln moved his bishop three spaces forward. "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it was the previous Kira investigation."

"_Gevanni wasn't wrong about him._" Near thought as he had his rook and king switch places. "_His deductive skills could be equal to my own._"

Lincoln moved his bishop to claim one of Near's pawns. Near noticed this and moved his Queen to claim Lincoln's bishop.

"Bold move." Near commented. "At first, your uncle was completely devoted to the investigation. Though recently, I have the feeling that he doesn't trust me anymore"

"Why is that?" Lincoln asked as he moved his knight.

"He left the investigation upon learning of my suspicions." Near moved his knight backwards. "This might offend you, but as of right now, _you're_ my prime suspect."

Lincoln was taken aback by Near's sudden comment. "Really?" Lincoln moved his second knight forward.

"Yes. I asked Miss Nardini's father to keep a close eye on you and your friends as soon as she started to spend time with you." Near moved his bishop backwards. "I never thought she'd take an interest in you in particular."

"Is that it?" Lincoln moved his rook towards his queen.

"Not really" Near moved a pawn forward. "You remind me of someone I meat several years ago."

Lincoln moved his pawn to claim Near's pawn. "Who do I remind you of?"

"Someone who claimed he was a god." Near moved his knight in front of his queen.

Lincoln's look hardened at Near's comment. "_He's comparing me to that maniac?_" He moved his pawn to claim Near's knight.

Seeing this, Near moved his queen forward to claim Lincoln's pawn. "You fell for it." He said with a smirk on his face.

Lincoln groaned and moved his queen forward. "I assure you, I don't think I'm a god."

"_Modesty_." Near thought, moving his queen back a space. "Let's do it like this. Hypothetically speaking, if you were Kira, would you try to kill anyone who stood in your way?"

"_So that's how you wanna play, huh"_ Lincoln moved his knight forward. "I don't really know what I'd do if I was Kira, even in a hypothetic situation."

"_I see, you're trying to evade the subject all together._" Near moved a pawn to claim Lincoln's knight. "Very well, there were no real wrong answers here."

"So, what would _you _do if you had Kira's power?" Lincoln asked as he moved his pawn forward, blocking Near's pawn.

"I honestly don't know." Near responded as he moved his queen to claim Lincoln's pawn.

"So, what else has my uncle told you about me?" Lincoln moved his queen forward to claim Near's queen.

"He mentioned that you priorities your family over everything else." Near moved his knight two spaced from Lincoln's queen.

"Yeah, I'd do anything for my family." Lincoln responded, moving his queen to claim Near's remaining knight.

"_He'd do anything for his family._" Near moved his bishop to cover his king. "_The words of a family man._"

"Are you satisfied yet, Justin?" Lincoln asked as he moved his rook to claim Near's bishop.

"Not quite" Near responded, moving his rook to the center.

"Well, what else were you expecting?" Lincoln moved his pawn forward.

"I guess I was hoping for a lead" Near moved his pawn forward as well.

"Well, maybe you should look somewhere else." Lincoln responded moving his knight.

"I suppose" Near moved his bishop forward. "But I have a feeling I'm on the right track."

"Well, you never know" Lincoln said, moving his queen to claim Near's bishop. "Kira could be setting you up." Lincoln turned towards the board. "Check"

"There is a chance" Near stated moving his king sideway one space "Though it's unlikely."

"It all depends on whether or not you spring the trap." Lincoln said moving his rook to claim Near's rook. "Check mate."

Near looked down at the board, his king was surrounded by Lincoln's rook and queen. He brought his hand forward and dropped his king. "Well played." He congratulated, admitting defeat.

"I warned you." Lincoln responded as he rose to his feet.

For the next few hours, the school went on as usual. Lincoln and his friends would here one or two conversations among the students about Kira, though one in particular caught his attention.

"Did you hear?" he heard Jenny say "The SPK is relocating to somewhere in Detroit."

"That's great" Mollie responded "This means they'll finally be able to apprehend that monster before he can continue."

"I sure hope they do" Sadie stated "I mean, I know the crime rate is dropping but I don't feel that the best choice is to kill every criminal on the planet."

"I believe in what Kira is doing" Girl Jordan commented.

"Jordan, why do you support that thug?" Mollie objected.

"Especially after what happened to Chandler." Sadie added.

"You're still defending him even after he cheated on you?" Girl Jordan snapped at her friend.

"Look, I don't think it was right what he did to me, nor what he did to Stella, but even _he_ didn't deserve that." Mollie and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, Jordan, you've been in favor of that monster ever since he first appeared." Mollie commented.

"That's because he wasn't afraid of doing what needed to be done." Girl Jordan responded "And if I could help him make this world a better place, I would."

Jordan grabbed her stuff and stormed off to her next class, Jenny shook her head while Mollie rolled her eyes.

Lincoln continued on his course as soon as the conversation was over. Later that afternoon, Lincoln was writing names in the Death Note while he was talking to Stella on the phone.

"It can work." Lincoln stated "We simply need to be careful"

"_And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing that when Near is constantly watching you?_" Stella asked.

"Don't worry; I'll leave that to you." Lincoln responded. "Near already said that I'm his prime suspect, which means he'll be too focused on me that he won't notice you."

"_Alright, what do I need to do?_" Lincoln then turned towards the Shinigami who was holding another bag of potato chips.

"Cepi, how many pages does the Death Note actually have?" He asked, catching the Shinigami's attention.

"The number of pages in a Death Note is endless." Cepi responded "Each Shinigami is given one by the King, and because it has infinite pages, we never have to worry about running out of them."

"Interesting." Lincoln stated "Stella, did you catch that?"

"_Yeah, so what do you plan to do?_" She asked.

Lincoln reached for an old notebook on his desk and removed both covers "Simple, we'll give our new recruit the means of helping us cleanse the world of crime." He opened the Death Note and began ripping out several pages of it before placing them in the covers. "Cepi, are there any rules that prevent a Shinigami from follow someone else if, say, they dropped two Death Notes?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Cepi responded "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna need you to stick to our new friend," Lincoln responded "that way if Near ever discovers the note, he won't be able to prove anything."

"I like the way you think." Cepi commented.

Detroit, Michigan (February 11th 2016)

Vanzilla had parked in front of a large apartment complex; the family climbed out and went inside. Stephen stood by the door to welcome his brother's family.

Once inside, everyone started chatting.

"So, Lincoln." Stephen said, catching his nephew's attention "I heard you have a new girlfriend."

"Oh, ugh, yeah." Lincoln responded, nervously sweating "Her name is Stella."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to get back on the horse." Stephen responded, just then the doorbell rang. "Now, who could that be?"

Stephen walked towards the door and opened it, and gasped as he saw a group of people he didn't expect to see. The first was a tall, muscular man, likely in his late forties, with short blond hair groomed backwards, light blue eyes and three marks on his left cheek. Next to him was a slender woman, likely in her mid-thirties, with short blonde hair down to her shoulders and light brown eyes. Behind her was an elderly man, roughly in his late seventies, with a balding head of white hair and light blue eyes, wearing a pair of small round glasses and a dark brown coat. The last person made Lincoln's eyes widened as he recognized him as the kid from his school, the one he knew as Justin.

"Sorry to drop by without informing you." The young man stated "It is of great importance."

Stephen stared at the group before sighing.

"Is this a bad time?" the woman asked as she noticed the Louds.

"No, it alright." Stephen responded "Come on in, let me introduce you to my brother's family."

"Stephen, who are these people?" Lynn Sr. asked. Stephen turned towards the young man.

"So this is the SPK." Lincoln commented.

"What?" The sister asked in unison.

"Lincoln, how did you…" Stephen started.

"It's alright" the young man responded "I told him. You can tell the rest."

Stephen sat down and turned towards his brother, sister in-law, nieces and nephew. "Look, I never told you this but several years ago I worked on a case in Japan." He stated "We were sent there to capture the first Kira." The room filled with gasps at the revelation. "This young man right here was in charge of the operation. To protect his identity we refer to him as Near, but don't doubt for a second. This young man is L."

"He is L?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"Then that must mean" Lola turned towards the elderly man, who nodded at her.

"That is correct, young Lady" he responded "I am Watari."

"If that is the case" Lisa commented "Then I'm certain the rest of you also use Pen Names."

"You catch on quick" the woman commented.

"Since when do people name their pens?" Leni asked confused.

"No, Leni" Rita said "A Pen Name is a fake name used to protect someone's identity."

"Oh" Leni said.

"But, yes. We all use Pen Names to protect our identities from Kira." Stephen stated.

"Wow" Everyone said in unison, Lisa simply rolled her eyes.

"I go by Rester" the muscular man stated.

"I go by Lidner" the woman added.

"And I go by Gevanni" Stephen finished.

"So does that mean we have to call you Gevanni?" Rita asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Gevanni stated.

"There's something I don't get" Lori stated, catching everyone's attention "Why are you telling us all of this?" Gevanni turned towards Near, who nodded. Gevanni sighed as Lidner placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be honest with you." He started "Lincoln is the prime suspect."

"WHAT?" The family asked enraged.

"I know you're upset, I am two. Which is why I left the investigation." Gevanni responded.

"Listen here, 'Near'" Lola stated with a threatening tone "Our brother is a lot of things, but he is definitely not a heartless killer."

"Then maybe you don't know him that well." Near responded, turning towards Lincoln.

"Even if what you say is possible" Lisa stated "What evidence do you have to back your claim?"

Near took out a domino set and placed it on the floor, everyone lifted a brow in confusion.

"He's a little strange" Lincoln commented.

"I've been observing him and his friends for a few months now" Near stated placing one domino in front of the other "Ever since the Nardini family moved to Royal Woods. Mr. Nardini used to work with an associate of mine named Mello."

"_Mello?_" Lincoln thought "_What are you trying to get at, Near?_"

"Sadly, Mello died during the last Kira investigation." Near continued lining up the dominos "I was able to convince Mr. Nardini to keep an eye on Lincoln and his friends when his daughter started spending time with him."

"Stella was a part of all this?" Lori asked confused.

"Did you know about this?" Lynn Sr. turned towards his brother.

"I did," Gevanni responded "and I didn't approve, which is why I left."

"With this in mind, as well as the death of Chandler McCann, I was able to piece together that your son had to be Kira." Near responded.

Lincoln simply scuffed "That doesn't prove anything." He responded "It could have happened to anyone."

"Yes, but the fact that you were there when it happened seems suspicious." Near then knocked the dominos down until they formed an arrow pointing towards Lincoln "Know that I will catch Kira and win this game."

"Kids, we're leaving" Lynn Sr. said as he rose to his feet. The Louds left the building and boarded Vanzilla. As the van drove off, Lincoln looked back towards Near.

"_So this is how you wanna play?_" He thought "_Alright, you've made your move, Near. Now I'll make mine._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? How do you think this new person will handle the idea of sharing Kira's power?**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Miny Theory

**We Finally Found Great Lakes City**

Hello, guys, Mandalore the Maximum here. So, before we actually continue with the next chapter, I wanted to share a little something I managed to figure out with a little help from Gamelover41592. So, Great Lakes City is a fictional city first seen in the Loud House season 2 episode 'The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos', but where exactly is it? And before you say, "well duh, it's three hours away from Royal Woods" Let me clarify that I'm asking what State is it in? Well, I think Gamelover and I just figured it out.

Okay, so we know from this line by Ronnie Anne in that aforementioned episode "That would be kinda hard since we live in different states." that Great Lakes city is in a different State as Royal Woods, meaning it can't be in Michigan. So, after looking at several maps of the US, I was able to narrow down the possible location of Great Lakes City to 6 states: Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania and New York. But that's not really enough, so I needed to narrow the search down a little more.

So, we know that Royal Woods and Great Lakes City are a three hour drive away from each other, right? This is evident by the fact that in 'The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos' the Santiagos had originally planed to stay there over the weekend, meaning they arrived on Friday and were planning to leave on Sunday. Also, we hear mention of that several times through out the show. Which actually helps narrow down the search a little more. Okay, so a drive from Michigan to either Pennsylvania or New York would take at the very least a few days, and Illinois is not exactly next to Michigan. This leaves us with Wisconsin, Indiana and Ohio, three states that actually share a boarder with Michigan.

With this in mind, I was able to limit my options, but was still left with three states to chose from. In order to figure this out, I needed to determine the exact geographical location of Royal Woods itself. Where exactly would it be if we were to place it on a map? Fortunately, I found something to break the tie. Basically, show creator Chris Savino has confirmed that Royal Woods was largely inspired by his childhood home of Royal Oak, Michigan. And if you look at both towns back to back, you'll find they're pretty spot-on. A small suburban town just outside of Detroit.

Put all of this together, and we got an answer. Great Lakes City is in Ohio. I actually went and asked Gamelover and found that they reached the same conclusion. I'm not sure if they used the same methods I did, but it's good to see I'm not alone in this opinion.


	12. Chapter 11 The Second Kira

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 11. So, I posted a little idea earlier today that Great Lakes City was in Ohio. This was something I was able to deduce with help from Gamelover41592. In case you were confused by that, I posted that idea because Bobby and Ronnie Anne are gonna play major roles in this arc which will culminate in them moving in with the Casagrandes.**

**Special thanks to **Threebranch **for several ideas for this chapter.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 11: The Second Kira

Royal Woods, Michigan (February 7th 2017)

"Is it done?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes" Stella responded "I gave her the replica, just as you asked me to."

"Good, all the pieces are in place." Lincoln stated as he noticed Cepi hovering over a group of girls exiting the building.

As the group of girls separated, Cepi followed one of them in particular. She had light brown hair tied in a braid that ran down her back, a yellow blouse and a long blue skirt with a white belt. She continued walking with the Shinigami floating behind her.

She turned back and noticed Lincoln looking at her directly. She nodded with determination, as she continued walking towards her house.

"So, what's the plan, Jordan?" Cepi asked.

"Kira asked me to carry out his work" she responded "I won't disappoint him."

Jordan began to think back to several hours ago. She recalled meeting Stella by the football field during lunch time.

"_Jordan, there's something I need to tell you_" Stella said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small, black covered homemade notebook and gave it to her.

Jordan grabbed the notebook before looking up at Stella, only to see the Shinigami standing behind her.

"_Lincoln is Kira and he told me to give you this._" Jordan's eyes widened at this information, this was something she didn't expect "_He needs your help. The new kid named Justin is L, and he suspects of Lincoln. Your job is simple, take this and use it. You'll be doing Kira's work from now on._" Jordan's eyes glimmered, Lincoln trusted her enough to share his power with her. "_Cepi will be with you should you need anything._"

Jordan's mind returned to the present as she walked into her bedroom. She knew what she had to do.

She took out the notebook and started writing several names on it. After several minutes, she had filled half a page which included the names **Hugo Olsen**, **Jean Cummings**, **Patricia Wolf**, **Mustafa Wong**, and **Mable York**.

Jordan smiled as her pen scribbled on the paper. Funny how a few days ago she wanted to help Kira, and now she was given the chance to do so.

"_This is what I've been waiting for since the beginning._" She thought _"Now all I need to do is follow Lincoln's orders and help him create a better world, free of crime._"

As Jordan looked down at the notebook, she thought back to her childhood. She had been born towards the start of the new millennium, at the height of the Y2K paranoia. Her early childhood was as typical as it could get. However, when she turned four, her father was mugged and stabbed in a dark alley while on his way back from work.

The police managed to catch the culprit, but he managed to escape. Jordan's father died of his injuries shortly thereafter. Jordan was devastated, her father had been killed and his killer got away. She became disillusioned with both the Police Force and the Justice System.

And then, it happened. The man who killed Jordan's father was found dead shortly after the Kira killings began. Jordan was filled with joy. The man that killed her father had paid for what he did. From that moment on, Jordan idolized Kira. Six years later, the killings stopped, but Jordan felt that Kira would return. Once he did, she immediately supported him.

And now she had been tasked with aiding him on his mission to purify the world, and she would not fail. She would die first.

Detroit, Michigan (February 13th 2017)

Near looked down at his chess board. Something didn't add up. Days ago he was sure he was on the right track, now everything seemed to contradict his original theory.

"_This doesn't make any sense._" He thought "_The pieces were in place, but now._" Near then looked at his files and noticed something. The pattern of the killings was similar, but there was something off.

"Near" Rester said as he and Lidner ran through the door.

"It seems we were wrong." Lidner stated "Our suspect is someone else."

"Yes" Near stated "That would be the case, if we weren't dealing with a second Kira."

"What?" Rester asked.

"It seems another Shinigami has dropped another Death Note." Near took his pieces on the board and began to rearrange them "Either that or Kira gave pages of the notebook to someone who shares his ideals."

"Are you positive?" Lidner asked.

"Let's put it like this." Near took the black King in his hand "We are dealing with the first Kira, who's the mastermind of the operation, the one I suspect to be Lincoln Loud. We'll call him T-Kira, the true Kira. We also have the second Kira, who's carrying out his will; we'll call them F-Kira for now."

"So we're dealing with Kira _and_ a copycat?" Rester asked.

"Not exactly" Near responded, grabbing a black knight and placing it next to the black King "F-Kira is actually a decoy. And I believe they're not the only ones involved."

"What do you mean?" Lidner asked.

"Simple" Near took the black Queen and placed it on the other side of the black King "There is someone else working closely with T-Kira, the same person who provided F-Kira with the means of carrying out T-Kira's will." Near then took a black bishop and placed it behind the knight. "And I also believe that the Shinigami is following F-Kira. With this in mind we may need to extend our search" Near then took a white rook and knight and placed them around the black knight "and back F-Kira into a corner, once that is done." Near then took the white King and placed it in front of the black King "We'll be one step closer to exposing T-Kira."

"And how do you plan on catching F-Kira?" Rester asked intrigued.

"It seems T-Kira has ears on his side" Near stated as he took a white bishop "So we'll need someone who can help us from the inside." Near then turned towards his files containing information regarding all the students at Royal Wood. "_And I know just who can help._"

Great Lakes City, Ohio (February 17th 2017)

Another death, Ronnie Anne continued staring at the TV screen. All throughout the world, criminals were dying. She recalled back to the days of her childhood, shortly before Bobby was born, when the First Kira investigation started.

Kira had torn her family apart, her father was pro-Kira and her mother was anti-Kira. When Bobby was born things began to intensify, the killings only grew by the day, the police was reaching a dead-end, and the president at the time decided to give up.

Sometime after the investigation ended, Ronnie Anne's parents decided to get divorced. Ronnie Anne didn't take it very well, while Bobby became more aggressive because of it. And as a result, both Bobby and Ronnie Anne barely had any contact with their father who lived in Peru, and had to spend their weekend with their mother's family in Ohio.

Ronnie Anne blamed Kira for this, and now that he has returned she wanted him stopped.

But something felt off, Ronnie Anne couldn't quite put her finger on it but the pattern seemed different. For some reason, Kira became more aggressive all of a sudden.

"_This doesn't make any sense._" She thought "_The pattern is similar, but feels different for some reason._"

Several months ago, Kira had been killing criminals using a variety of methods, however as of this week, the killings had extended to not just criminals but also innocents who did nothing wrong aside from speaking out against Kira.

"_I don't get it. Kira had retrained himself from killing innocents, but now…_" Ronnie Anne took a closer look at the patterns and noticed something "_It can't be the same person. There's someone else doing these other killings, a second Kira._"

"Ronalda" said Rosa from the living room "There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you." Ronnie Anne headed towards the living room where her grandmother was holding the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"_This is L_" said a distorted voice at the other end, Ronnie Anne's eyes widened in surprise "_I am aware that you oppose Kira._"

"Yeah, I do." Ronnie Anne responded "How did you get my grandma's phone number?"

"_I won't reveal much, simply know that I'm closer than you think_" L responded, "_Now, the reason why I called you is simple. I am sure that by now you've deduced that there are two Kiras, correct?_"

"Yeah, I did."

"_Well, I was hoping you could gather information for me and inform us of what you discover. With your help, we'll be able to stop Kira. Are you interested?_"

Ronnie Anne thought for a second, she turned towards her brother who was playing with their cousin CJ. Ronnie Anne's sole priority at the time was her brother, and if catching Kira would calm him down then she would stop him.

"Alright, L." She responded after a minute of silence "I'm in."

"_Excellent, for now continue on with your routine, keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious, and inform me of anything you discover. We'll be in touch, miss Santiago._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? Okay, so in case you were wondering, that whole thing concerning Bobby and Ronnie Anne's parents getting divorced is not official, but is kinda true in that they're ****separated. Keep this in mind, for it will be important later on.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12 A Second Chance

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 12. Sorry it took this long, I had a bad case of writer's block, and then my server crashed and just now did it start working properly. Last time we left off, Lincoln had given Girl Jordan a replica with pages from the actual Death Note to help him out. How will this turn out? Let's find out.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 12: A Second Chance

Beaumont Hospital-Royal Woods, Michigan (February 20th 2017)

"Alright, Dr. Philips, I'll see you tomorrow" Maria said as she walked out of the hospital. She continued walking down the street, constantly trying to avoid all the Kira conversations carrying out across the street.

"I think Kira is becoming more aggressive these day." Said one person.

"None sense, he's doing what the police _should _be doing" said another.

"I personally don't think anyone should take justice into their own hands." A third responded.

Maria had attempted to avoid any conversations regarding Kira, especially back home. Her situation was already rough on its own. As Maria made her way out of the hospital, she suddenly felt something bump into her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that." She said.

"Oh, no. No worries, señora" Maria's eyes widened upon hearing a man's voice which she instantly recognized. She turned to see a man, about her age, with tanned skin, shaggy black hair and a short beard and moustache. He was wearing a light green t-shirt, blue jeans and a stethoscope around his neck. Maria simply stood there, staring at the man before her. "Maria."

"Arturo?" she said baffled "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the kids." He responded.

Maria sighed at her ex-husband's words "We've talked about this." She said "You need to tell us before showing up like that."

"I know, but the plain arrived earlier than I thought and I really wanted to surprise them."

"Surprise them or me?"

Maria clearly wasn't thrilled to see her husband after being apart for so long. Their marriage had ended on a sour note, shortly after the Kira killings ended.

"Bueno, I'll be honest. I've been worried lately." Maria raised a confused brow. "When I heard that criminals were dying again, I needed to make sure you and the kids were okay."

"I thought you supported Kira." Maria responded

"Well, I did at first, but recently I've been thinking. Ronalda has told me about Roberto's behavior and if Kira got to him..."

"Look, Roberto is fine." Maria responded "Ronalda is the one I'm worried about. Lately she's developed this obsession with Kira. She think's Kira is the reason we got divorced."

Arturo turned his head towards the ground. "Well, what's important is that they're fine."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. Ronalda has told me that Roberto has been picking on this girl at his school. According to Ronalda, this girl is her ex-boyfriend Lincoln's little sister."

"Lincoln? As in Lincoln Loud? That boy she had a crush on in elementary school?" Arturo asked "The one with white hair?"

"Yeah, him."

"Wow, crecen tan rápido (They grow up so fast)"

"They sure do." Maria responded.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, neither said a word, the world stopped around them, it was only the two of them and no one else.

"Listen, Maria." Arturo spoke after a few moments of silence "I know we had problems in the past, and I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out and talk. Just the two of us."

Maria raised a brow "_He hasn't changed at all._" She thought to herself. "I don't know. I mean, I have work to do, and I don't have anyone looking after the kids."

"They'll be fine" Arturo insisted "I'm sure Ronalda can take care of her brother, she's almost an adult, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Maria said. She turned to face her ex-husband; it had been years since the last time they spoke. Just the two of them. "Alright, I suppose one time won't hurt."

Detroit, Michigan (February 24st 2017)

Gevanni stared up at the clock, his mind was a whirlwind. His brother no longer called him, Rester hadn't informed him of the current situation; the case seemed to be going nowhere.

The events of that day replayed in his mind "_Did you know about this?_" he could hear his brother's voice say. Gevanni had never been on board with the idea that his nephew could be Kira, that his brother's only son could be following in Light Yagami's footsteps, but what if it was true? What if Near was right? What if Lincoln really _was _Kira?

If Near's suspicions turned out to be true, it's likely Lincoln's family would shun him for the rest of his life. The girls looked up to Lincoln, and if he were Kira, he'd be letting them down. Lynn and Rita were proud to have raised their son into a fine man, but this would make them seem like failures. Rita's father, Albert would take this the hardest if it were true. It would be too much for the Vietnam War Veteran to handle. If Near was right, Gevanni would never be able to see his brother's family again.

"_If Near's right, would I even be strong enough to look at Lynn again?_" he thought to himself "_How would Soichiro Yagami have reacted had he lived to learn the truth about his son?_"

Gevanni shook head "_No._" he thought "_What am I thinking? Lincoln would never do something that heartless. I know my nephew, and I know he would never follow in Light Yagami's footsteps._"

Gevanni looked back at the clock and, with a sigh, reached for the phone. As he dilled the number, he took a deep breath. "_I'll see Kira behind bars, no matter how long it takes._"

Royal Woods, Michigan

Lincoln looked at the screen; his plan seemed to be working. Criminals were dropping like flies, and Near didn't seem to suspect a thing. So long as Jordan continued with this approach, he had nothing to worry about.

He saw as the names of many criminals appeared on the screen, it was just as he had planned. However, there were several names he never expected to see. He saw those of Flip, Lord Tetherby, his neighbor, Mr. Grouse, and many others he never expected to see.

"_Why are they there?_" he thought to himself "_I never asked Jordan to kill them. Why is she doing it?_" Lincoln was then pulled out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring. Lincoln looked at the screen and his eyes widened as he read the number. "Hello" he answered.

"_Lincoln, it's Ronnie Anne._" Said a voice on the other side "_We need to talk about your sister._"

Lori sat in the living room when she heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"Lori, could you please come to my room?" Lori got up from the couch and walked up the stairs only to find her brother with an unamused look on his face.

"Is something wrong, big bro?" she meekly asked.

"I just got a call from Ronnie Anne; she says that you insulted her brother."

"Wait, Bobby is Ronnie Anne's brother? I thought he was raised by trolls."

"Lori."

"Sorry."

Lincoln sighed and knelt down to Lori's level "Look, I know it was Bobby who was picking on you. Which is why I decided to clarify everything with Ronnie Anne. She then told me that her brother's behavior is all because their parents got divorced. So we talked and decided that maybe the two of you should talk things out and apologize to each other."

Lori lowered her head to the ground; this was something she didn't know. After everything it only seemed fair that they reach a compromise. Lori took a deep breath before facing her brother.

"Okay, so where to?" she asked.

"Well, Stella and I were planning to go to Jean Juan's Mex-French Buffet and Ronnie Anne decided to bring her boyfriend along. We were thinking that you could use this chance to talk to Bobby."

Lori turned towards her brother "Okay, I'll give it a try." She responded confidently.

"Good to hear, now go get ready so we can go." Lincoln responded. Lori ran into her room, her brother stood there watching before he turned back at the TV screen and saw as more criminals kept dying, some of which had already served their time and reformed themselves into good, honest people. "_I'll need to have a talk with Jordan about this._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? Okay, let's get a few things out of the way. First, I have nothing against the Characters Girl Jordan just killed, I just thought her killing them would make her seem more extreme. Second, I chose to name the hospital Maria works at after a real hospital in Royal Oak, Michigan, which is the main inspiration for the show's setting. Third, and this is more of a nitpick, but I don't think Eugenio Derbez was the right choice for Bobby and Ronnie Anne's dad. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the man as an actor, but I think there were other options that would have done a better job. It's not like Derbez is the _only_ Mexican comedian in Hollywood.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13 Suspicions, Secrets and Lies

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 13. It's time we found out who Ronnie Anne's new boyfriend is, as well as what her role is in the investigation. The tension's in the air.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Suspicions, Secrets and Lies

Jean Juan's Mex-French Fusion Cuisine; Royal Woods, Michigan

One thing Royal Woods was infamous for was its fusion cuisine restaurants. To the average person, this would seem something that shouldn't be done as there are certain cuisines that don't go together. Regardless, the town was full of these restaurants, Jean Juan's Mex-French Buffet was the most well-know of these restaurants. Not much is known about its origin, except that it was founded by a French chef named Jean Bardet and a Mexican cook named Juan Ramirez.

"I'll never understand this town's insistence in combing two different types of cuisines." Stella commented as she, Lincoln and Lori entered the establishment.

The three then turned towards a table were Bobby and Ronnie Anne were already seated. The group walked towards them and sat next to them.

"Hey, guys." Ronnie Anne said "So, you're Lincoln's new girlfriend?"

"Well, you could say that?" Stella responded "It's good to finally meet you."

"Same" Ronnie Anne stated, before turning towards her brother. "Bobby, say hi to Lori."

Neither Lori nor Bobby said anything, and attempted to avoid eye contact with each other. Sensing the growing tension, Lincoln decided to talk.

"So, Ronnie. When's your boyfriend gonna arrive?"

"Well, he should be here by now." Ronnie Anne turned towards her watch before the door opened. Ronnie Anne then turned towards the door "Oh, there he is."

"Sorry I'm late" said a voice from behind, Lincoln's eyes widened as he recognized the voice "I was stuck in the traffic."

"That's alright" Ronnie Anne responded. Lincoln lifted his head and turned towards Ronnie Anne's boyfriend.

"Oh, I didn't know Lincoln would be joining us." He said.

"It's okay, Justin." Ronnie Anne stated "I asked him and Stella to come."

"Oh, alright." Justin responded as he sat next to Ronnie Anne.

"Lori" Lincoln turned towards his sister "Why don't you and Bobby go check out the buffet?"

"Okay" Lori said, as she and Bobby begrudgingly walked towards the buffet.

"I need to use the bathroom" Ronnie Anne said as she got up.

"I'll go with you" Stella said as she too got up. The two girls walked towards the bathroom, leaving their respective boyfriends alone.

"So, this is your game, huh Near?" Lincoln said coldly "Is it alright if I call you Near?"

"You can if you'd like." Near responded "To answer your question, yes."

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Near turned towards Lincoln with a somewhat confused expression on his expressionless face.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Does Ronnie Anne know who you really are? Does she know why you're here in the first place? Does she know of your suspicions?"

"No"

"You haven't told her your true intentions, have you?"

"No. As far as she's concerned, I'm a close contact of L."

"How long will it be before she learns who you really are?"

"Hopefully she won't find out until the case is solved. And what about Stella? Does _she _know you're my main suspect?"

"She was bound to find out eventually, so yes."

As Near and Lincoln continued their conversation, Lori and Bobby were at the buffet. Neither seemed infatuated with the other's company.

"You know, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't said that stuff you said about me." Bobby stated.

"Well, I wouldn't have said them if you hadn't picked on me in the first place." Lori retorted, Bobby said nothing. Lori sighed "Lincoln told me about your parent's condition."

Bobby sighed two "Well, yeah. I don't really like to talk about it, Ronnie blames Kira for it."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but my uncle worked on the last case."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He worked closely with L."

"Well, since we're sharing secrets. My dad's been seeing my mom again, lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most of our relatives in Ohio aren't too happy about it."

Lori giggled at Bobby's comment, this was the first up he had opened up to someone. And that someone was his sister's ex-boyfriend's sister.

"Hey, Bobby." Lori said, catching the Hispanic boy's attention "Why did you pick on me specifically?"

"Umm," Bobby responded nervously "Well…I-uh." His face turned red, and Lori noticed this as she too began to blush.

Inside the women's bathroom, Stella and Ronnie Anne were by the sink washing their hands.

"So, how are things with you and Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked, catching Stella off guard.

"Oh, ugh you know. It's been going great." Stella responded.

"I heard that Chandler tried to rape you?" Stella turned towards Ronnie Anne rather baffled.

"_Why would she bring that up?_" She thought "Well, yeah. He did, but Lincoln saved me just before he was hit by that car."

"_Before the car accident, huh? Interesting._" Ronnie Anne thought to herself. "So, when did you guys make it official?"

"Why are you so talkative all of a sudden?"

"I'm just saying, he's stated many times that he hasn't been interested in a serious relationship since we broke up, and then you show up and help him get back on the horse."

"Well, I guess I have that effect on people. All though to be honest, I myself wasn't really interested at first, but then I got to know him and we sort of connected."

"Yeah, I exactly what you mean." There was a sudden tension inside the room, both girls turned towards each other. "_Not interested at first, eh? I wonder, what made you change your mind?_"

"_Why the sudden interest in what your ex has been doing? Are you trying to see if I'm completely loyal to him? Is that it? Are you trying to get me to crack? Well it's not gonna work, sister._"

"Well, we should get back." Ronnie Anne insisted "The boys might get worried and I have to get Bobby home by 10:00."

"Sounds good." Stella responded. The girls exited the bathroom, only to sense the tension between their respective dates.

"Are you guys alright?" Ronnie Anne said catching their attention.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine" Near responded.

"Hey guys." Lori said, everyone turned to see her and Bobby holding hands with each other. "Is everything alright?"

"Lori, why are you and Bobby holding hands?" Lincoln asked confused.

"Oh, well. We talked and discovered a few things about each other that we didn't realize. Right, Boo Boo Bear?" Lori stated.

"Boo Boo Bear?" Ronnie Anne raised a brow.

"Yeah, that's what I chose to call him." Lori rapped her arms around Bobby.

"Aww, that's cute" Stella stated.

"Does this mean he's gonna help you snag pic-a-nic baskets?" Near said, making a Yogi Bear impression. Lori stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I think we should go" Lincoln said with a chuckle "We'll see you guys on Monday."

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? So, about Near's joke about Lori's nickname for Bobby. 1. It's a call back to (Misa: I would never dream about living in a world without Light. L: Yes, that would be dark.) 2. It's weird that Lori calls Bobby 'Boo Boo Bear' and no one's made a Yogi joke about it, that's just a missed opportunity.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14 Extremes

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 14. The F-Kira arc is nearing it's end. Let's see what happens when Girl Jordan goes too far.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Extremes

Royal Woods, Michigan (February 25th 2017)

"Are you sure?" The Shinigami asked.

"I am." Jordan responded "If I'm going to help Kira, I need anything that will help me achieve his dream of a new world."

Jordan turned towards the open notebook. She had killed many criminals, as well as those who spoke out against Kira. Among these people were Clyde's ex-girlfriend Penelope, the notorious duo of Hank and Hawk, and that brat Lindsey Sweetwater. But it seemed that her job was far from done.

"If what they say is true and the SPK really _is _in Detroit, there might be several of them already in Royal Woods. And if Justin Brae really is L, I'll be able to learn his name and kill him using the Shinigami Eyes."

"Are you really willing to give up half your remaining life for this? Once the deal is made, there's no backing down."

"I am." Cepi lifted his hand and placed it on Jordan's forehead as she closed her eyes. As soon as she opened then, they gave off a crimson glow. As soon as she acquired the eyes, Jordan looked at her phone noticing several pictures of Justin walking away from the school ground. Next to him was an elderly man, roughly in his late seventies, with a balding head of white hair and light blue eyes, wearing a pair of small round glasses and a dark brown coat. Jordan examined the elder man closely. "If Justin is L, that must mean the man next to his is Watari."

"You have the pictures; you can kill him right now."

"No, I think instead I'll send them a little message."

Detroit, Michigan (February 26th 2017)

"It appears that Miss Nardini has switched sides." Near stated "If what Miss Santiago states is true, Nardini's daughter is now a Kira supporter."

Rester and Lidner turned to face each other upon hearing Near's comment. No one knew what to say, for this was something they didn't expect.

"How can you be certain?" Lidner asked.

"Miss Santiago pointed out that her behavior has changed drastically since the Death of Chandler McCann. If what she suspects is true, we must inform her father as soon as possible."

"Well, she's a teenager" Rester stated "Teenagers tend to behave this was when they start a relationship. That really isn't surprising."

"It wouldn't be if it _were _typical Teenage behavior." Near took out a LEGO figure which resembled Stella and placed it next to one that resembled Lincoln. "According to Miss Santiago, Miss Nardini has become a Kira supporter since the events of that day. If this is the case, then Miss Nardini must be the link between T-Kira and F-Kira."

At that moment, the door opened and Watari entered the room with a box in his hands.

"Near, I've brought what you asked." He said as he placed the box on the floor.

"Thank you, Watari." Near responded.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that will be all."

"What's in the box?" Lidner asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Some of the original L's files of the previous investigation. With them, we'll be one step closer to catching both Kiras."

"If you need anything else let me know." Watari said as he walked towards the door, only to stop in his track as he brought his hand to his chest and fell on his knees. Rester and Lidner ran to aid the old man.

"Watari?" Near stated as the Elderly man groaned in pain. "Watari!" Near got up and ran towards the man that had taken him in as a child "Watari, Watari." Watari turned to face Near. The elder man smiled with tears in his eyes and placed a hand on Near's face before closing his eyes. "Watari? Watari! ROGER, GET UP!"

Rester and Lidner turned towards each other, this was the first time they had seen Near act this way.

"We should tell Gevanni about this." Rester said "He deserves to know." Lidner nodded in agreement before turning towards Near.

"Near?" she asked "Will you be alright?"

"I will" he responded "Don't worry about me." Lidner turned back to Rester who proceeded to leave the room. Lidner followed after him, leaving Near alone with Watari's now lifeless body. "_Kira will pay for this_" he thought to himself "_I'll make sure of it._"

Royal Woods, Michigan (February 27th 2017)

Stella sat at the table, eating her breakfast when she heard her parents talking.

"I just got the report." She heard her father say "Watari died last night." Stella's eyes widened in shock at her father's words.

"How?" She heard her mother ask.

"I don't know, but I don't think I should get involved in the investigation anymore. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, or Stella."

Stella began to process what her father had said. This was something she hadn't expected. For some reason, Jordan started killing innocent people. She needed to tell Lincoln about it.

Later that day, Jordan was taking her books out of her locker, the skull faced Shinigami hovering behind her. She had a confident expression on her face, and rightfully so. She had recently eliminated one of the people who posed a threat to Kira's overall plan.

Then she saw her. Cristina, the girl she hated. Cristina had been Jordan's rival ever since the two of them met. It also didn't help the fact that Cristina was the most desired girl in the entire school, and yet didn't seem to care. Cristina was only interested in being the center of attention; all of her past boyfriends were just accessories to her.

Jordan had never like Cristina, and felt no one would miss her if she simply vanished one day.

"Oh, hi Jordan." Cristina said as she noticed her rival "So good to see you."

"What do you want, Cristina?" Jordan asked coldly.

"Oh, can't I just talk to a friend?"

"Friend? You don't know the meaning of that word, so don't pretend that you do."

"Alright, listen. I don't need friends; I'm already the most popular girl in this entire school, and for me, that's enough."

"I'll bet Kira would have people like removed."

"Oh, please. Even Kira doesn't have the courage to take me." Cristina walked away with a satisfied look on her face, leaving Jordan with a hardened expression.

"Want to test your luck, bitch?" she whispered to herself.

The rest of the day continued as normal. Later that night and her parents were leaving one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Cristina was dressed in one of her finest gowns that would put Lola Loud's to shame.

"_What a lovely night to be out_" she thought to herself. "_I don't think this night could be better than it already is._"

"Cristina, look out" she heard her parents shout. The teenager was so amerced in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that she was in the middle of the road, or the truck that was coming directly at her.

Great Lakes City, Ohio (March 3rd 2017)

"This doesn't add up." Ronnie Anne stated "Why would Kira act this way? What did these people do to deserve it?"

"_It's not clear to us yet, Miss Santiago_" L's distorted voice responded over the phone "_Though it is my personal belief that F-Kira is more of an extremist. T-Kira truly believes in what he's doing, but F-Kira seems to view everyone as a potential threat. Watari was proof of this._"

Over the course of the week, more and more innocent people who disagreed with Kira were killed. First Cristina, and now a news reporter that was simply doing her job.

This was going too far, it needed to end.

"_Have you discovered anything that would point us in F-Kira's direction?_" L asked

"No, not really. Although I did notice that one of my classmates, Girl Jordan, has been acting strange lately." Ronnie Anne responded.

"_How strange has she been acting?_"

"Well, she's always been a strong Kira supporter. But recently, she's been acting as if Kira was controlling her. I don't think she'd kill for him, but I wouldn't put it past her either. She and Cristina hated each other, so it could be her."

"_Can you look into this?_"

"I can try."

"_Please do so._"

Royal Woods, Michigan (March 6th 2017)

Jordan stared at the name in her notebook. **Katherine Mulligan**, the same news reporter that had previously said bad things about Kira. Every time she was on screen, with that silly necktie of hers and that yellow suit that made her look less like a reporter and more like a clown, she would give a negative comment about Kira; something along the lines of '_How many more people will this monster kill before he's satisfied?_'.

Jordan hated her with such a passion, that it felt satisfying watching her collapse onto the floor after writing her name.

"Jordan" she heard a voice call to her. Rushing to hide the notebook in her locker, she turned to see Ronnie Anne walking towards her.

"Looks like someone's in trouble" Cepi commented from behind Jordan.

"Oh, hi Ronnie Anne." Jordan responded "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, you see. You heard about Cristina, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Then again, who hasn't?"

"Well, you seem really calmed about it."

"I won't lie to you, I'm glad she's gone." Ronnie Anne's eyes widened at the sheer coldness in Jordan's words "She had it coming for a long time."

"I get that you're a Kira supporter, but don't you think this is going too far? I mean, what did Cristina do to deserve that?"

"If you only knew the kind of bitch she was. She saw people as accessories; someone like her should _not _be allowed to even exist."

"What about Katherine Mulligan?" Jordan stopped in her tracks upon hearing the reporter's name "The most _she _did was share her opinion on Kira."

"What she did was defamation."

"Is that a reason to kill her?"

"Kira is my hero; he punished the man that killed my father. I have always been thankful, to the point where I wanted to help him rid the world of evil."

"There are less extreme ways of doing that."

"Those ways are ineffective. You should know."

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh please, Santiago. We both know the only reason you and your brother are here is because your parents are a pair of _wetbacks_."

The entire hall filled with gasps. No one had used that word in a long time, especially around Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne's eyes filled with tears, the insult too much for her to bear.

"Go jump in a river." Ronnie Anne shouted as she walked away furiously, ending the conversation.

Great Lakes City, Ohio (March 10th 2017)

"KONG: SKULL ISLAND" Bobby shouted as the four entered the movie theater.

"Why?" Ronnie Anne asked confused "The last Godzilla movie was garbage."

"Well, who knows?" Carlino commented "Maybe this movie turns out to be good."

"I just like movies about giant monkeys." Carlota commented.

"Well, technically King Kong is a gorilla, and a gorilla is an ape, not a monkey." Carlos corrected his daughter.

"What's the difference?" Carlota asked.

"Monkeys have tails and apes don't." Carlos responded.

As their children and the Casagrandes entered the theater, Arturo and Maria began talking.

"Have you told them yet?" Arturo asked his wife.

"Not yet" Maria responded "I'm not really sure how they will react."

"Hey, it doesn't matter. As long as the kids are fine with it."

Maria smiled at her husband "Gracias, mi amor" the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Maria" she heard her father's voice, the couple sighed as they walked into the theater, but not before Arturo was stopped by Hector "If you hurt my little girl again, I'll personally send you packing back to Peru."

As the Santiagos and Casagrandes entered the theater, Arturo began to sweat nervously at his father in-law's words. Soon enough, the movie began.

While the kids enjoyed the image of a giant gorilla smashing helicopters with its bare hands, Arturo and Maria stared into each other's eyes. Time stood still, as it did in their reencounter at the hospital. In her mind, Maria remembered some of the happier moments she had with Arturo.

She remembered the day she met him at medicine school. His then hairless chin, his dark brown eyes. She remembered their first date, their first trip together to Guanajuato, the day she met his parents, the day he met _her _parents, and, of course, the day he proposed to her.

All these happy memories brought a series of thoughts to Maria's mind "_Why did we split up? Where did it start to go wrong? Why did it have to go this way?_" Maria then felt a soft touch in her hand; she turned to see Arturo's hand on top of hers. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss, they closed their eyes yet again.

Only for Arturo to stop mere inches away and give off a painful groan. He brought his hand to his chest, bringing concern to Maria's face. Arturo let out a painful scream as the giant ape roared on the screen.

"Arturo" Maria shouted as her husband collapsed onto the floor, catching the attention of everyone in the movie theater. "Someone call an ambulance."

As Hector and Carlos ran out of the theater, the rest of the family gathered around Maria as she held her dying husband. Arturo stared into his wife's beautiful, light brown, tear stained eyes, then turned towards his daughter who had a look of worry on her face, then to his son who was in complete shock while clinging onto his sister.

Arturo's body soon became heavier, his breath began to diminish, and his eyes began to close. By the time Carlos and Hector returned, it was too late.

Arturo's body was being carried away by the paramedics, with a cloth covering his face.

**Arturo Santiago Heart attack**

**March 10th 2017 He and his family decide to go the movies. Half way through the movie, he feels a pain in his chest before collapsing onto the floor and dying.**

Carlos held onto his sobbing sister as his brother in-law's corpse was being taken away. Ronnie Anne had embraced her brother, making sure he didn't see the paramedics walking away with her father's now lifeless body.

"_I'll get you for this Kira_" she thought to herself "_I'll see to it that you pay for this._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? Just so we're clear, I don't hate any of the characters that I chose to kill in this chapter. I simply killed them to show how much of a fanatic extremist Girl Jordan actually is.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15 Apology

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 15. This will be the final chapter of the F-Kira arc. Now, I'd like to apologies for the delay. This week I started working as a Security Guard, I work a 24 by 24 hour shift, and when ever I'm not working, I'm asleep.**

**Special thanks to **Gamelover41592 **for help with this chapter**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Apology

Royal Woods, Michigan (March 13th 2017)

Jordan walked down the hallway, as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"You seem in a pretty good mode, Jordan" Mollie commented.

"Yeah" Jenny added "I've never seen you like this before."

"Well, I just feel good" Jordan responded "It's almost as if all of my problems have suddenly vanished."

"It's funny that you'd be this relaxed with everything that's happened." Sadie commented.

"Jordan" said a voice from behind, the group turned around to see Stella standing with an unamused look on her face. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Jordan began to sweat nervously; her friends could feel the tension between her and Stella.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She said before she and Stella began to walk away. The two girls made their way to the football field, Cepi hovering behind them. They reached the bleachers where Lincoln was waiting; much like Stella, Lincoln had an unamused look on his face.

"Oh, hi Lincoln" Jordan said meekly.

"Jordan" Lincoln responded "I've been hearing several things on both the news and from people talking both at school and in the street. You've been busy lately." Jordan smiled with pride. It was happening; Kira himself was acknowledging her work.

"Well, I don't mean to brag or anything" Jordan said nonchalantly "but, yes. I did what needed to be done."

"What needed to be done?" Lincoln gritted his teeth "Was killing innocent people really necessary?" Jordan's eyes widened at Lincoln's words "What was it that they did to deserve those deaths? Why did Penelope deserve to die the way she did? What about Mr. Grouse? Or Watari? Or Katherine Mulligan? Or Ronnie Anne's dad?"

"They spoke out against Kira" Jordan shouted "Against anything he represents"

Lincoln looked directly into Jordan's eyes "We are trying to make the world a better place for those who are honest people, _not _inforce our will onto others. The most Penelope and Mr. Grouse did was give their opinion on the manner. Katherine and Watari were simply doing their jobs. And Dr. Santiago struggled to make sure his family had a better life."

"They were a threat, they needed to be stopped."

"How did you even get Watari's name?" Stella asked.

"She made the deal of the eyes." Cepi responded.

"You made the deal?" Lincoln gritted his teeth once again.

"I had to" Jordan defended "it was the best way I could help you."

"No, you've done anything but help. This has gone too far, and I need to clean up your mess." Lincoln rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger. "Give me the note."

"What? But…"

"You abused its power, used it for your own interests. You are no different than Light Yagami." Jordan lowered her head to the ground and gave off a defeated sigh. She reached into her school bag and pulled out the notebook Stella had given her and returned it to Lincoln. "Stella" Lincoln said, turning to his girlfriend "We need to broadcast a formal explanation and apology about all this."

Stella nodded her head "I'll see what I can do."

"As for you" he said turning to Stella "You will do one final thing for us. You will be the one that will apologize to these people's families. And then you will die." Jordan lowered her head to the ground "Cepi" he handed the notebook Jordan had given him to the Shinigami "Could you please write this down for me?"

"Alright" Cepi responded "What do you want me to write."

Great Lakes City, Ohio

"Bobby, are you there?" Ronnie Anne knocked on her brother's door.

"Go away" he shouted "Quiero estar solo (I want to be alone)"

Ronnie Anne lowered her head towards the ground. It hadn't even been a week since their father died and Bobby wasn't taking it well. It didn't make any sense; why would Kira simply kill her father? What did _he _do to deserve it?

"Alright, I'll give you your space" she said as she walked towards the living room, surprised to find it empty.

Shortly after the incident at the theater, Maria had told her children that she and Arturo were planning to get back together and move into Great Lakes City to live closer to their relatives. Bobby didn't take the moving part very well, as it wouldn't allow him to see Lori anymore.

But, the two eventually figured out a way to still be together even if they no longer lived in the same state. Ronnie Anne was glad that her brother at least had someone to talk to; he needed it more than anyone right now.

Ronnie Anne continued to circle through different channels until she stopped upon noticing Girl Jordan at a news set holding piles of paper.

"_Why is she on the news?_" Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

"This is Kira" Jordan said from the screen, catching Ronnie Anne completely off guard "the real Kira speaking through this one I foolishly trusted. But instead, all this person who is speaking now has proven is that she is just the same as my predecessor, a demon who only cares about power and who is at the top." Ronnie Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing; all this time she had been observing F-Kira while walking through the hallway at school. It was so strange it didn't seem real. "The following is a list of people who didn't deserve these deaths. Penelope Jenkins, Hank Davis, Wilbur 'Hawk' Rogers, Bud Grouse, Lindsey Sweetwater, Roger Ruvie, Cristina Cooper, Katherine Mulligan, Arturo Santiago." Ronnie Anne's eyes nearly watered upon hearing her father's name being mentioned "I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused by trusting this person, I would kill myself for this but I have too much keeping me here right now. This is all I can do for the families of the innocent lives this monster has taken...I wish I could do more but I can't. Consider this her punishment."

Once she was finished, Jordan took a container with a clear liquid before drinking it. As soon as the liquid entered her body, she began to cough uncontrollably; then her body began to shake violently while her mouth filled with foam. Ronnie Anne was not an expert in medicine, but her father was a physician and her mother was a nurse, so Ronnie Anne learned a few things about certain toxic substances. Jordan's sudden reaction upon ingesting the liquid seemed to correspond with Cyanide poisoning. It was a public execution.

**Jordan Stewart Suicide**

**On March 13th 2017, she gives off a transmission and apologizes for her actions by saying the following. 'This is Kira, the real Kira speaking through this one I foolishly trusted. But instead, all this person who is speaking now has proven is that she is just the same as my predecessor, a demon who only cares about power and who is at the top. The following is a list of people who didn't deserve these deaths.**

**Penelope Jenkins**

**Hank Davis**

**Wilbur 'Hawk' Rogers**

**Bud Grouse**

**Lindsey Sweetwater**

**Roger Ruvie**

**Cristina Cooper**

**Katherine Mulligan**

**Arturo Santiago**

**I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I have caused by trusting this person, I would kill myself for this but I have too much keeping me here right now. This is all I can do for the families of the innocent lives this monster has taken...I wish I could do more but I can't. Consider this her punishment.' Upon finishing the apology, she ingests a lethal dose of Cyanide and dies a painful death.**

Wammy's house: Winchester, England

Near hadn't been in contact with the orphanage since he started the investigation, so it felt strange for him to return despite the case not being solved. Jordan Stewart's public apology and subsequent execution meant he was close to solving it.

"As it currently stands, Kira and I are evenly matched" Near stated "The only way for the case to be tipped in either of us' favor is if one of us acts impulsively."

"And that's why you came?" said a voice from the other side of a door labeled **V**.

"Yes" Near responded, twirling a lock of his hair in his index finger "Your methods are similar to Mello's, if anyone can do this you can."

"Alright, Near. I'm in" V responded "What is it you need me to do?"

"My main suspect said he'd do anything for his family." Near looked at a picture of Lincoln Loud giving his sister, Lori, a piggyback ride "Let's put that to the test."

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? It all comes down to this, the final round of this brain battle between the Successor of L and the Heir of Kira is about to begin.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16 Kidnapped

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 16. It all comes down to this, the final showdown is about to begin. Who will come out on top? L's ****successor or Kira's heir? Let's dive in and find out.**

**Special thanks to **Gamelover41592 **for help with this chapter**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Kidnaped

Wammy's house: Winchester, England (April 5th 2017)

V, so few talked about him, so few acknowledged him, the only ones being the previous L, the original Watari, Roger, Near and, of course, Mello.

He was brought into Wammy's House in late 2002. His parents had been killed during the L.A. BB murder cases. Once there, he made very little friends. He felt as if his only friend was Mello. Every time Mello would lose to Near, V would have his back. After L died, V was confident that Mello would replace him, so one could imagine his surprise when he simply left.

Upon learning of Mello's death, V began to distance himself from the rest of Wammy's house, to the point where several new comers are completely unaware that he exists. And now, Near is asking him to help in the new Kira investigation.

V simply sat there, looking at a picture of Near's primary suspect and his family. What Near had in mind seemed too risky, even for him. If Near was right, he'd solve the case, but if he was wrong he'd have to simply apologize.

Either way, V knew he wouldn't make it out alive, and at this point he didn't care. He was willing to put his life on the line if it meant avenging Mello.

V then looked at the photo of a blonde eleven year-old girl and his look hardened. He knew what he was about to do, and he was ready.

One way or another, Kira would be stopped.

Royal Woods, Michigan (April 6th, 2017)

"Lori hasn't returned from School yet?" Luna asked.

"No, she hasn't" Luan responded

"I hope she's okay" Leni said, worried.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Lana stated, placing her hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"Why don't they tell us what happened?" Lynn asked irritated.

"It's a bit of a complicated issue." Lucy responded.

As the girls continued to talk in the living room, Lincoln was with his parents talking through the phone.

"It's not like her to simply not come home without telling us" Lynn Sr. commented.

"_I know_" said Gevanni's voice from the phone "_I'm worried too, but don't worry. We're doing our best to help._"

"Did you say 'we'?" Rita asked confused.

"_Indeed, Mrs. Loud_" a distorted voice responded, Lincoln's eyes widened upon hearing the voice.

"Near?" Lincoln asked.

"_Yes, I am also here._"

"Near, what are you doing?"

"_I've chosen to help you find your sister. We believe she was kidnapped._"

"KIDNAPPED?" Rita asked in a fit of panic.

"_Yes, and I believe I know the perpetrator. His name is V, a few months ago he use to reside in a place called Wammy's house. It is an orphanage in Winchester._"

Lynn and Rita turned to each other, a worried expression on their faces, Lincoln simply stood there, unable to process what he had just heard.

"_No need to worry, we will aid you in whatever way we can on the manner._" Near stated "_All we ask is to do as we tell you, and hopefully, he won't harm her._"

The loud parents sighed in relief "Thank you, Near." Lynn Sr. stated.

Later that night, Lincoln was in his room pacing back and forth while talking to Stella on the phone. Cepi sat on the bed eating a bag of chips.

"I can't believe it had to happen like this." Lincoln stated. "Lori's been kidnaped and we don't know why."

"_I wish I could help you, Lincoln._" Stella said apologetically.

"It's okay, Stella." Lincoln responded "I only want Lori to be safe." Lincoln felt uneasy; this was something he tried to avoid. "_There must be something I can do. If only I knew who this V was or what he looks like, I could kill him. But even if I knew his face, I can't kill him if I don't know his name…unless."_ Lincoln turned towards the Shinigami sitting on his bed. "Cepi"

"What is it?" The skull faced God of Death asked.

"Is the deal still on the table?" Cepi's jaw dropped at Lincoln's words.

"Are you sure?" Cepi rose to his feet "You know the price, are you willing to pay it?"

"I am." Lincoln responded.

"_Lincoln think about it_" Stella said through the phone "_If you make the deal, you'll…_"

"I know, Stella." Lincoln cut her off "But I have no other choice. I'd rather live a shorter life and make sure Lori's safe than a longer life and possibly never see her again."

"Alright, Lincoln." Cepi said "Do we have a deal?"

"We do."

Unknown location, Michigan

Lori sat on the ground; it was a small, dark and humid room. Her hands and feet were tied together and a blindfold covered her eyes. Lori didn't know where she was or how she got there.

The last thing she remembers was saying goodbye to her friends before a hand covered her mouth and then everything went dark.

"So, you're awake." Said a rough, male voice. Lori suddenly felt the blindfold removed from her eyes. Lori then turned towards her kidnapper; he had the appearance of a young man in his early 20's with tan skinned, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black sweater and a pair of blue pants.

"Who are you?" Lori shouted "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

"You can call me V, you're in my hide out, and I have a little plan for you."

"My brother's gonna find you, and he's also gonna make you pay."

V simply chuckled "I know" he said "I'm counting on it."

Royal Woods, Michigan (April 7th, 2017)

The house was on full swing, and not in its usual manner. The SPK had converted the living room into their headquarters, nearly everyone was there; the only person absent was Near.

Rester stood by the window watching the neighbors, Lidner was setting up the house phone and Gevanni sat in the living room alongside Lynn Sr., Rita and Lincoln as a laptop lay on the coffee table. The girls had left for the mall several minutes ago, so they were completely unaware of the situation, which helped to calm Lincoln. The last thing he needed was to worry his remaining sisters.

"_The plan, goes as follows_" Near's distorted voice stated "_Mr. Loud, when the perpetrator calls, you will answer and listen to his demands._"

"Alright" Lynn Sr. responded.

"_Hold the call for as long as you can so that we will be able to pin point their exact location. Once the call ends, we will decide how to proceed._"

As Near finished talking, the phone rang. Lynn Sr. quickly answered as everyone got into position.

"Hello?" The Loud patriarch said.

"_Lynn Loud Sr.?_" said distorted voice "_I am V, and as I am certain you're aware, I have your daughter._" Rita covered her mouth with her hands upon hearing that. "_Don't worry, I won't harm her, so long as you do what I say._"

"Can I at least talk to her and make sure she's alright?" Lynn Sr. asked worried.

"_I don't see why not._" V stated.

"_Daddy?_" said Lori's voice from the phone.

"Lori, are you alright, sweetie?" Lynn asked.

"_Dad, I'm scared._" Lori responded, her voice beginning to shake.

"Don't worry; we'll get you home soon."

"_Alright, that was enough._" V's voice stated "_Alright, now listen. I know Kira is among you, so this is what you'll do. In one weeks' time, we will meet at Lake Michigan and there we will make the exchange. I will return the girl to you if Kira reveals himself._"

Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened, why would the person who kidnapped his daughter think Kira was one of them? He simply sat there as the call ended.

"What do we do?" Rita asked sobbing "Once he learns Kira isn't here, he'll kill my little girl."

"_Do not worry, Mrs. Loud._" Near stated "_I have already thought of something. I will send Lidner, Rester and Gevanni to Lake Michigan to ensure your daughter's safety, though I'm gonna need for you to help us in not letting your other daughters about this. Lincoln, I'm gonna need your help with this as well. I need you to pretend to be Kira._"

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? What do you think is gonna happen next? The story is nearly over, only one chapter left. In case you were wondering, the person who kidnaps Lori, the guy they call V, that was me.**

**As always, Read and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17 Case Closed

**Author's note: Hello guys, Mandalore the Maximum with chapter 17. The moment of truth has finally arrived, the scale could tip in anyone's favor. All that remains to see is who will make the final fatal move.**

**Special thanks to **Gamelover41592 **for help with this chapter**

**So, without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Case Closed

Lake Michigan (April 14th 2017)

Lincoln sat in the car, looking out the window towards the lake. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the tan-skinned man standing next his younger sister. The silence was unpleasant; both simply stared into each other's eyes. Lincoln could feel the sweat rolling down his neck, his throat felt dry. One false step and everything would fall apart.

"So, you're Kira" V said, breaking the silence. "You're a lot younger than I expected. Not really the person I'd expect to orchestrate the public execution of one of his followers."

Lincoln turned towards his sister, who looked back at him in shock. Lincoln then turned towards the kidnapper. "Alright, I'm here like you asked. Now let her go before I kill you." Lincoln turned to look at Lori before winking at her, Lori nodded understandingly.

"Well, I suppose I really don't need her anymore." V then untied Lori's hands and the eleven year-old blonde girl ran towards her brother. Lincoln knelt down to give his sister a deep hug.

"Don't worry, Lori. You're safe now." He said as his sister began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Lincoln." She responded sobbing.

As the two siblings ended their hug, Gevanni walked up to then. "I'll get Lori out of here" he said to his nephew "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me." Lincoln responded "Just keep Lori safe."

Gevanni nodded at his nephew and left the scene, Lori followed closely behind him.

"You know, your predecessor killed a close friend of mine." V state "And I swore to get revenge for that. But, since the previous Kira was defeated by someone else, I felt enraged that I wouldn't have that revenge. So, you can imagine my surprise when _you _showed up. I saw it as a second chance to finally avenge my friend. I spent the last few months investigating on my own and eventually, I was able to find you but even that wasn't enough. I needed a way to draw you out, which is why I kidnapped your sister."

Lincoln lowered his gaze to the ground. This was something he did not expect. Someone, resentful towards something Light Yagami did kidnapped his sister just to get to him.

"And now that you're here, what are you gonna do?" V simply smirked as Lincoln took out a piece of paper from his shirt sleeve. He turned to look at the tan skinned man and, using his own blood, scribbled on the paper until he wrote the name **Vincent Burness **onto it. Once that was done, he simply stood there counting in his head.

Time slowed down, sunlight shun upon the lake, and then out of nowhere, V let out a painful scream before collapsing onto the floor.

Gevanni noticed this and got out of the car. "Lori, stay here." He told his niece, who was hiding behind the car seat. The man ran towards his nephew as Rester and Lidner examined the body. "Lincoln, what happened?"

"It looks like the real Kira intervened" Lincoln stated "He simply screamed and collapsed onto the ground."

Gevanni sighed as he closed his eyes "So that means it's over then." He half-whispered "I'm sorry, Lincoln." Suddenly, Gevanni took out a pair of hand cuffs and placed them on his nephew's wrists. The piece of paper in Lincoln's sleeve then fell by Rester's feet, who picked it up.

"Excellent work, everyone." Said a voice from behind Lincoln, the group then turned to see Near approaching them followed by several SPK operatives and a handcuffed Stella. "It's over, Kira. I win." Lincoln's eyes widened at Near's words, it was all a trap meant to oust him. "I'll admit, I didn't think you'd act so impulsively, knowing we had a presence here."

The white haired teen simply stood there, frozen, looking at his girlfriend who looked down in shame. Near then placed a chest board on the floor as he squatted down to his typical position.

"In case you were wondering, the friend V was referring to was Mello." Lincoln's eyes widened in shock "You see, Wammy's House is no ordinary orphanage, it is a place designed to train children and turn them into the greatest detectives in the world. V, Mello and I were all trained there. When Kira reemerged, V agreed to help us stage this little trap, the whole purpose was to prove that you were Kira by catching you in the act. It's a real shame that he didn't live to see things through. If I had to guess, I'd say you made the deal of the eyes to figure out his name."

Lincoln felt his body tremble, he never imagined that Near would go this far to catch him "Check mate, Lincoln." Near said as he knocked the black king over. "It's over, Kira."

Lincoln simply dropped to his knees "It's true" he said in a defeated tone "I am Kira. And yes, I did make the deal to learn V's name. I know what I did is a crime, and I even had doubts of whether or not I should continue. But I did it for a reason. When the crime spree was out of control, people lived in fear, we in particular were afraid to leave our own house. When I got my hands on that notebook, and took up the mantle previously held by Light Yagami, I vowed that I would do this to protect my family. I did this for those I care about. I gave up half of the rest of my life, just so Lori could be safe. But now I see, that there's no point in continuing anymore. Do whatever you will with me, Near. You win, I give up."

Near twirled a lock of his hair in his index finger, he looked at Lincoln's defeated form before turning towards the SPK operatives. "Take him away."

Detroit Detention Center; Detroit, Michigan (April 15th 2017)

Lincoln simply sat in the interrogation room, a blindfold over his eyes, and his hands were chained to the table. Last he heard, the SPK had discovered the Death Note in his bedroom. He had no idea what Near had told his family, but he knew they likely wouldn't be happy with him next time they saw him.

"_I should have stopped when I still could_" he thought to himself "_If I hadn't discovered that notebook that day, none of this would have happened. Now my family likely doesn't want to see me, and I don't blame them. I'm a murderer, just like Light Yagami._"

Lincoln was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. He heard two sets of footsteps approaching him. Lincoln suddenly felt the blindfold being removed from his eyes, his eyes readjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling, Lincoln?" he heard Near's voice saying. Lincoln looked around to see Rester standing to the side and Near squatting in front of him. Lincoln felt confused, they finally had him, he already confessed, what more did they want?

"What's this about, Nate?" Lincoln asked, catching Near's attention "That's your name, isn't it? Nate River?"

"Yes, I forgot you have the Shinigami eyes, and therefore you can see my name." Near then took a LEGO scale model of his house and placed it on the table, along with LEGO versions of his family. "To answer your question, I'm simply here to inform you that you need not worry about your family learning the truth." Lincoln raised a confused brow at what Near just said "I asked someone in the SPK to take your sister home before we arrested you. The official version is that the Kira killed your sister's kidnapper and that you're a witness on the case."

"You didn't tell them? Why?"

"Simple, you proved what you stated during our chest game. When you stated that you would do anything to protect your family, even if it meant sacrificing yourself, I wanted to know if that was true. If you were willing to save someone close to you, even if it meant exposing yourself. And sure enough, you did."

"So you asked V to kidnap my sister, just to see if I would expose myself?" Lincoln whispered, rather insulted.

"Yes, and for that I apologize, but it was necessary; both to solve the case and to see how you would react." Lincoln lowered his gaze to the ground. He was glad that his family didn't know the truth about him, but that didn't change anything. "And by doing this, you proved that you are not like Light Yagami." Lincoln turned towards Near, his eyes widened in surprise "He tried to create a brand new world, not for others, but for himself. You, on the other hand, sacrificed half of your remaining lifespan just so your sister would return home. Which brings me to the reason I'm here."

"What do you want know? I already told you everything."

"Yes, you did. But it doesn't need to end like this. I came to make a deal."

"A deal?" Lincoln was more confused than ever, he hadn't expected this. He was familiar with the concept of plea bargains, hence why he hadn't killed anyone who was in prison under one. Because there was a chance those people were innocent.

"You see, you committed multiple crimes, but you did so only to protect your family."

"The road to Hell is paved by good intentions"

"Yes, it is. But I've decided to give you a second chance. The only thing you have to do is return the Death Note to the Shinigami."

Lincoln sat there, thinking. He knew what surrendering ownership of the Death Note meant. He would lose all his memories of being Kira, as well as the Shinigami eyes. But there was something in his mind that was bothering him.

"What about Stella?" he asked.

"Miss Nardini has agreed to a deal as well. We would hold nothing against her if she never mentions her involvement in the case."

Lincoln sighed at this information; he was being given a second chance to be with his family, but at the cost of the power he possessed. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Near. "Alright, Near. You have a deal."

Royal Woods, Michigan (May 12th 2017)

It had been a month since the Kira killings ended, and everything returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could get in the Loud House. On this day in particular was special, as they were in the process of celebrating Lori's 12th birthday.

The entire house had been decorated to celebrate the occasion, Bobby and Ronnie Anne had traveled all the way from Great Lakes City, just so Lori and Bobby could see each other, Lincoln had invited Stella, Clyde and Haiku over.

Once all the guests had arrived, the party was in full swing. Lincoln saw as his sister sat at a table outside alongside her boyfriend. Seeing his sister happy and safe brought a smile to his face.

"Alright, everyone" said Lynn Sr. "It's time for the cake." Everyone cheered as Lola brought a large cheese cake to the table. After everyone sang the Happy Birthday song, Lori blew out the candles. Lincoln smiled as Lori began to open her presents, his sister was safe, his family was happy, and everyone was together; everything seemed perfect.

"Lincoln" Stella caught his attention "Are you alright?"

"I couldn't be better." Lincoln said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm just glad everything turned out for the better"

"Yeah, can you imagine what would have happened if…" Lincoln was cut off by a sudden pain in his chest.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Stella asked worried, only for her boyfriend to collapse onto the floor. "LINCOLN" she screamed catching everyone's attention. Stella violently shook Lincoln's body as everyone gathered around. Stella suddenly felt the same pain in her chest before also collapsing onto the floor.

SPK Headquarters, New York City

The SPK was being disbanded yet again, with Kira case resolved, there was no need for the SPK to exist anymore. Gevanni simply stared into the mirror; he was late for his niece's birthday, but he felt Lynn would understand. Just as Gevanni was about to leave, his phone started ringing.

"Gevanni" he answered.

"Stephen" said his brother's panicked voice "Lincoln just collapsed onto the floor. He's not moving."

"What?" Gevanni shouted in disbelief.

"We don't know how it happened, he just collapsed. His girlfriend tried to wake him, but she too collapsed."

"Don't worry, Lynn. I'll get there as fast as I…" Gevanni suddenly felt a pain on his chest. He struggled for breath, dropped his phone and collapsed the floor.

"Stephen? STEPHEN!" Lynn's voice shouted over the phone.

Near simply sat, staring at a monitor as SPK operatives collapsed around him. "_What's going on here?_" he thought "_Why is everyone collapsing all of a sudden?_"

Rester then collapsed onto the floor, followed by Lidner, and other operatives. Near then felt a cold sensation as he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to see the skull faced Shinigami; his glowing scarlet eyes simply stared at him. Near froze in fear at the sight of the Shinigami.

"Looks like I finally beat you, Near." The Shinigami stated.

Near's eyes then bulged open as he felt a pain on his chest. Near simply sat there; he knew his days were numbered. With his dying breath, Near was only able to utter two words "Light Yagami"

Shinigami Realm

Cepi stared into the pit to the human world, as any and all who knew about the existence of the Death Note perished. Wammy's house was now an abandoned establishment, the SPK became a thing of the past. Cepi simply chuckled as each death increased his own lifespan.

"So, you finally won." He heard a voice say, Cepi turned to see Ryuk standing behind him.

"So, you finally figured it out, Ryuk." Cepi responded.

"I'm surprised that you even remember, most Shinigami have no memory of their previous lives as humans."

Cepi continued staring into human world "You know, it's funny. If I had known that a human who used a Death Note became a Shinigami upon death, I would have written my own name in it."

Ryuk chuckled "Yes, I'm sure you would have." Ryuk then began to walk away. Cepi continued to stare into the human world, watching all who knew about the Death Note die. He had done it, he had finally won; he was Light Yagami, the God of the New World.

**Author's note: And with that, we've reached the end of the story. What did you guys think? This actually took me a while to make, and I had a lot of fun doing it. But all good things must come to an end, and this is no exception. Now that this is over, I'm gonna take a break from these stand alone stories and start working on something bigger that I've been wanting to make pretty much since I started writing fanfiction. Lastly, I would like to give a huge shout out to both **Threebranch **and **Gamelover41592**. These two have been of so much help, that I feel they deserve credit as Co-Writers. Thanks so much to both of you, it really means a lot, I couldn't have been able to finish this story without your help.**

**As always, Read and Review, and I will see you guys next time.**


End file.
